A new mission called love
by vixenia
Summary: Kuramaxyusuke. Konnichi wa minna. This fic is mostly when yusxkur get together and it turns out yusuke has a family curse that makes males in his family get pregnant. Oh the horror of a pregnant yusuke. COMPLETED. sequel coming soon
1. Damn fucking weather

Konnichi wa minna-san. I hope you like this fanfiction. I just came up with it at school today. I love yusukexkurama fics so I decided to try one myself.

This is my first time writing yaoi so I hope it is okay. I also hope you check out my other fics that I will create in the near future. I love kaoruxkenshin fics and kaoruxaoshi fics too so you should be expecting some soon.

Since I am on the computer every single day of my young almost fourteen year old life then you should not have to worry about updates. Anyway I dedicate all my fanfictions to my penpals and closest friends.

I will also dedicate it to any loyal reviewers. So you better review. I am known to have a perverted sense of humor sometimes so be warned. I also plan to make a few lemons and limes here and there so don't be surprised. Well ja ne. P.s. Remember read and review or I'll be extremely pissed off at you.

* * *

A new mission called love

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon. Thunder and lightning were lighting up the cloudy sky. An 18 year old, raven-haired college student was running down the streets of Tokyo with a newspaper over his head, trying to keep himself dry from the rain. This was our young teenage spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke's Point of View

"God dammit why the hell does it have to rain," I grumbled as I kept running through the streets. "And why the hell does my fucking house have to be so far away?" "Damn rain, damn Koenma, damn fucking world," I scream through the pouring rain. Then I hit something which really fucking hurt.

I fell to the ground on my ass and looked at whatever I had ran into. "Damn poles," I yelled.

"Yusuke you should really learn to watch your language," said a very familiar voice behind me. "Now what did the pole do to you hmm, maybe you should apologize."I turned around to see my red headed friend Kurama.

"Eh, Kurama what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, embarrassed at the fact that he had caught me yelling like a mentally retarded person.

"Oh I don't know, it could probably be because I live right across the street and I saw you run right into a poll and I decided to make sure you were still alive." Kurama said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Wouldn't want you dead because you ran into a poll ne Yusuke," said Kurama, his eyes glimmering with amusement and a smirk on his lips.

"Eheheheh oh yeah, I forgot you lived around here Kurama," I said.

"Well now that you remember why don't you come with me inside my house so you can put something dry on," Kurama said.

"Yeah thanks Kurama," I said, blushing slightly.

"No problem," Kurama said. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the wet pavement. I gave the poll one last glare before I followed after Kurama. I walked inside Kurama's house. I started to shiver from the heat of the warm house on my wet clothes.

"Come on, I'm sure I can find some clothes that will fit you," said kurama.

"Okay," I said as I took off my shoes. Kurama would probably go nuts if I got the floor wet. Funny how whenever we are in a life or death situation Kurama never looses his cool but if I get even a smudge of dirt in his house he will go fucking ballistic on me like Keiko does.

After my shoes and socks were off I went and followed Kurama. I walked up the stairs and entered Kurama's room to see him opening his closet and searching through it.

"Ah hah, I found it," said Kurama. I looked to see what he had found, only to see a pair of emerald colored pajamas.

"Here Yusuke, put this on, I am sure they will fit you okay," said Kurama.

"Okay, thanks Kurama," I said taking the pajamas. "Where is the bath room?" I asked.

"Oh it's down the hall to the right,"Kurama saidas he closed the closet. I went and followed his directions and soon found what I was looking for.

'Man Kurama sure has some nice pajamas' I thought as I finished putting them on. I looked around me. The walls were painted a light blue and there were white tiles on the floor. 'Sugoi (wow) I wished I had a bathroom as nice as this. Mines just smell like beer bottles and sake. His bathroom even had a nice rose scent in it.' I thought to myself.

"God what is it with him and roses" I said :sweatdrop: "Oh well." I looked down at the pajamas Kurama gave me.

"Good thing Kurama found me some boxers too," I said thoughtfully. I walked out of the bathroom and into Kuramas room not knowing that everything would change as soon as I walked in.

* * *

So what did you think. What did you expect me to immediatly write that Kurama and Yusuke would jump into bed and fuck like bunnies. Man people these days and there wacko hormones.

"Anyway you'll have to be patient for the real action. Perverts. Right Kurama."

"I completely agree with you Vixenia," said my dear ever loyal fox demon Kurama.

"Nah," said Yusuke, "lets just fuck." Wham. "Whoops yusuke I must have "accidently" dropped that sludge hammer on your head, Oh well."

"That fucking hurt."

"Oh get over it Yusuke." Kurama stands in the sidelines shaking his head with an exasperated sigh.

"Well remember to review everyone," said Kurama. ja ne


	2. what the hell is going on?

Konnichi wa Minna-chan. Arigato for all the reviews you gave me. To show my deepest gratitude I will dedicate this chapter to all of you. You are all to good to me.

Anyway as you all must know I am a yusukexkurama fanatic so I will try my hardest to make this a really good fanfiction for you all to enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to all my loyal penpals and friends who were nice enough to give me such wonderful reviews.

Also to that wonderful reviewer who still remains anonymous. I thank you as well. I will try to write a lot of Kuramaxyusuke fanfictions so all the fans out there who love this pairing will know there is also someone out there who actually gives a damn enough to write this pairing.

This is also dedicated to my life long anime love…Youko Kurama. Well anyway thank you all for your reviews and since you loved the last chapter so much I will write this one as long as I possibly can make it.

You have all truly inspired me so thank you again. Well read and review. Oh yeah the yu yu hakusho characters in this fic do not belong to me, it belongs to the original creature Yoshihiro Togashi though maybe I can ask him if I can borrow it sometime… anyway read and review. Ja ne.

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V.

I walked into the room and what I saw almost made me do a double take. Kurama was laying on his bed in a VERY provocative manner with his shirt off. 'Okayyyyyyyyy this is weird' I thought to myself.

I knocked on the door just to make sure that Kurama actually was real. 'Yup he was real since he shot up so fast it made Hiei look slow.'

"Oh sorry Yusuke didn't see you there, please come in," said Kurama.

"Okay," I said. "Err Kurama can I ask what youwere doing?" I asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Oh well you see my shirt was wet so I took it off," Kurama said. I could see just a faint (very faint) blush on his face.

"That's okay Kurama; it is YOUR house ya know."

"I know but sorry anyways." Kurama saidpolitely.

"So where is your family anyways," I asked, noticing that the house was mostly empty.

"Oh father is off on a business trip, my stepbrother is at a friends house, and my mother visiting an old friend," Kurama explained.

"Well that would explain why the hell this place is so quiet," I said.

"Yeah," said Kurama. "So Yusuke mind explaining why you were out in the rain," Kurama questioned.

"Eheheheh, yeah about that well you see it is quite simple Koenma put me on another mission and it just happened to rain right afterwards," I said.

"Oh I guess that makes sense," I heard the redhead say. I looked at him. I saw that his back was to me while he was looking for a shirt to put on. I blushed. 'Damn Kurama has a nice ass' I thought. 'Whoa where the hell did that come from' I asked myself.

"Yusuke is there a reason you're staring at me like that?" Kurama asked, smirking a little. I looked at him blankly. He had on a long black shirt that went a little under his ass.

'Aww no nice view,' I thought, 'wait where the hell did THAT come from,' I thought. I shook my head then looked at him again.

"Eh sorry Kurama" I said, trying to sound guilty. 'What the hell am I doing thinking of Kurama like that god dammit I am fucking straight and WHY am I STILL staring at him.'

"Yusuke are you okay," Kurama asked, putting his hand on my forehead. I had to use all the strength in my body not to try and lean into his touch.

"Yeah I am fine Kurama I am just a little out of it that's all," I said trying with all my might to keep eye contact with Kurama so he wouldn't know I was lying.

"If you say so," Kurama said, though I could still see that he was still unconvinced.

"So anyway what are you doing here all alone," I asked trying to get into better topics.

"I had nothing to do so I decided I would stay home and besides I didn't want to get stuck in the rain unlike an unfortunate fool I know," stated Kurama in an amused sort of way.

"Who the hell are you calling a fool Kurama," I asked, then I sneezed. "Ah ahchoo."

"Seems I was right, you ARE a fool," Kurama teased.

"How is that," I asked blowing my nose with the tissue Kurama just gave me.

"Because it seems you have caught a cold," Kurama stated. "Now lay down and I will go get something for you to eat."

"But Kurama," I whined.

"No but's if's or and's Yusuke Urameshi, you are going to get into bed and your going to like it," Kurama said, forcing me to lay down on his bed than he pulled some blankets over me.

"Man that didn't sound right Kurama," I joked.

"Oh shut up Yusuke or I'll have to tie you up to the bed and gag you," said Kurama, smirking.

"Now that REALLY didn't soundright Kurama," I taunted. "Are you sure that little kitsune youkai hasn't decided to take over your voice or are you flirting with me," I said, my eyebrows going up in a suggestive look.

Then all of sudden Kurama was on top of me, his legs straddling my hips and his hands holding my wrists behind my head and his cheek against mine with his breath on my ear, making shivers go up and down my spine.

"Oh Yusuke I think you would know if I were flirting with you my dear detective," said Kurama, his voice seductive and his breath was warm. He looked me in the eye and I could see myself in his eyes, I suddenly felt something get a little hard down in my pants area.

I felt Kurama's thigh brush against it and I couldn't stop the moan from coming out of my mouth. I closed my eyes and then opened them. Kurama's eyes… they were a bright gold, swirling with something I couldn't explain, and there was a seductive smirk on Kurama's face. "Oops," he said.

* * *

Bwahahahahhahahaha cliffy. Aren't I evil. God dammit Vixenia it was getting good, said our lovable Yusuke. Oh don't worry Yusuke you will get your err fun time later.  
"Fuck you Vixenia," Yusuke yelled.

"Now Yusuke please calm down, she is just trying to get the readers more into the story. She has to give her dear hands a break anyways," said our wonderful foxy sensible red head Kurama.

"But god dammit Kurama I wanna fuck."Yusuke complained."Bam." A large concrete block poofed out of nowhere and hit our perverted spirit detective on the head and broke in half.

"Wow look at all the pretty birdies said yusuke," falling unconscious.

"Nya nya take that Yusuke," I cackled. Kurama sighed. "I wish they would both just grow up. Well anyway please review. I am going to get Yusuke to bed and Vixenia err her chill pills. Well please review. ja ne"


	3. Kurama gone horny

Konnichi wa everyone. Arigato for all the wonderful reviews. Also arigato kit-kit for asking about my spacing and paragraph forms. I promise I'll get right on that. Gomen about that.

Anyway I am really happy that you decided to read my story. You have all made me happy. And now since I have just gotten from the mall and my karate class I have new inspiration in mind.

Though I can guarantee there will be no lemon in this chapter. But don't worry that will be coming soon. I will try really hard to make this a very enjoyable fic for you all.

Yusuke: you better make it enjoyable for me too Vixenia or I'll spirit gun your ass.

"Oh shut up Yusuke." Sorry about him. But you know how he is. Anyway I am really psyched about this fic cause I just got from the mall and I saw the cutest Yusuke plushie.

Yusuke: Heh I knew you wanted me.

"As if Yusuke you jerk. You better shut your mouth. You know who the authoress of this fic is and you know she can be very evil Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke: whatever. Well anyway ja ne everyone. Please read and review. Oh yeah yu yu hakusho does not belong to me but maybe just maybe it will someday.

Yusuke: In your dreams. Shut up you moron. Well ja ne.

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V.

"Okay, since when does Kurama go all horny and shit on me and since when the hell are his eyes gold," I kept thinking. I could see the lust clouding his golden eyes making them look like there was fire in his eyes.

"Kur-kurama this isn't ri-right."

"So I never do recall you being able to do anything right in the first place," said the now VERY horny Kurama. 'Oh harsh.'

"But Kurama we're both GUYS."

"So what now shut the hell up or I'll make you," said Kurama. Then he started nipping and sucking on my ear. I could feel his thigh rubbing against my groin, which felt pretty damn good if you ask me.

"Oooh Kur-kurama", I moaned.

'Dammit where the hell did all my self-control go?' I thought in exasperation.I could feel Kurama smirk against my skin. I wanted to move. To put my arms around him, but I couldn't. Why you may ask. Cause he wouldn't let go of my fucking hands. I then felt something wet on my neck.

'Is helicking me? Then all of a sudden he started nipping my neck.

"Kurama", I moaned. Then he did something really unexpected. He kissed me. Smack on the lips. Oh well to hell with us both being guys, this feels to fricken good to pass up. So I kissed back. Then I heard something I truly didn't want to here at that moment.

"Yusuke are you there? "Koenma wants you", Botan yelled.

Kurama and I instantly pulled apart and suddenly Kurama was on his feet next to the bed wiping imaginary dust off his pants. Botan then suddenly appeared in front of the window in her normal grim reaper robes and on her oar.

"Dammit Botan what does Koenma want this time", I growled.

"Oh you know Yusuke the usual, Kurama you wouldn't mind coming would you", Botan asked in her usual happy go lucky voice.

"Of course not Botan, I would love to go", said Kurama in his normal voice, all trace of lust and seduction gone from his voice. 'Damn how the hell does he do that?'I thoughtsilently.

"All righty then, well Koenma wants to talk to you so let me in and I'll set up the laptop for you then", she then got through the window and her oar seemed to disappear and then magically appeared the laptop that helps me communicate to Koenma.

She opened the computer and wow wouldn't you know it Koenma appeared.

"Koenma this had better be pretty damn important or I am going to sooooooo kill you", I roared at him.

"Err yes it is important Yusuke, a demon named Futeki has stolen a very important artifact from us and I just wanted you to kill the demon and get it back", said Koenma in his normalcalm, boringtone.

"Whatever toddler", I said.

So for mostly 2 hours Kurama and I chased the damn stupid demon and after that we ended up being caught in another thunderstorm.

"Damn Koenma, damn stupid artifact, damn fucking weather," I kept grumbling after Botan delivered the artifact to Koenma.

"Why the hell doesn't he change his goddamn locks for god sakes?" "Don't you think that would possibly give me some fricken privacy once and a while?" I yelled.

"Temper, temper Yusuke, take a chill pill now hmm", said Kurama. We were now in front of Kurama's house.

"Whatever", I said as I took off my shoes and socks and then I looked at the pajamas Kurama lent me. "Kurama I think I will need a new pair of your clothes", I said.

Then I looked at said fox. Kurama was looking me up and down; a strange glint in his eyes.

"Err Kurama" I said.

"No Yusuke, I don't think new clothes are needed tonight, not whatsoever", Kurama said, his voice back in a husky sort of tone.

"Um,wh-why is that", I asked starting to get nervous. Kurama looked me in the eyes and I could see that they were a sort of greenish gold. Lust was once again swirling in his eyes.

"Oh I think you know why", Kurama said.

"Kurama we can't I mean I-I am still a virgin", I squeaked as I started backing up. Suddenly I bumped against Kurama's bed.

"Oh shit", I whispered. Then for one minute my clothes were on and the next they were ripped off. "Oh shit", I muttered again. Then I found myself being pushed on the bed.

"So my little Yusuke is still a virgin, that's nice to know", said a once again horny Kurama.

"Shuichi I'm home", yelled Kurama's mother.

"Shit, don't I ever get any fucking privacy?" muttered Kurama as he threw the blankets over me and put on some dry clothes.

"Konnichi wa oka-san," yelled Kurama in his normal perfect son kind of voice.  
Then he turned towards me.

"You are very lucky Yusuke Urameshi," said Kurama. "Lets just say you can keep your virginity for a little longer." With that Kurama went out the door to most likely go greet his mother.

"Damn that was fucking close", I said. I looked around and put on some random clothes and before I could do anything else I felt suddenly really dizzy and sick. Then everything went black.

* * *

Konnichi wa again minna. I told you there wouldn't be a lemon in this one. Heheheh but I bet you thought I was lying huh. Well guess now you know I am not. Sorry it took so long for me to update.

My mom made me do (shivers) laundry, and I also went grocery shopping. Now my stomach hurts for eating so much. Well anyway please review. Also I hope this chapter is easier to read. I just put in some quotation marks and that kind of stuff for future readers. Gomen for the inconvenience. Ja ne


	4. The talk with Hiei

Konnichi wa Minna. Gomen for taking so long to update. My internet broke down. Well anyway I hope this chapter will make it up to you. Anyways I have a ton of school work to do as well.

Math I swear it is a hell on earth. Anyways arigato for all the wonderful reviews. It made me really happy. And to answer touyasicemaiden. Do you watch yu yu hakusho? Yusuke always cusses. I was just following his personality okay. Don't like it then deal with it. If you want to blame someone then blame the author of yu yu hakusho. Either that or read fics that are UNDER pg13.

Now I am not mad at you but err one of my friends yeyana valentine will be if you are whining about pitiful things like Yusuke's grammar. Well that is mostly all I have to say. Oh yeah Yu yu hakusho does not belong to me. But all the anime in my room do. So anyways please read and review. Ja ne

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V.

For the rest of the night Kurama behaved himself…sort of. I was now wearing another pair of Kurama's clothes. Some black jeans and a black shirt. Nothing too special. My shoes were still a little wet.

Luckily for me, Kurama's mom had enough sympathy for me to send Kurama out on errands. I wonder what the hell was wrong with Kurama.

Well who better to ask then the one person who knows Kurama best? And who else to ask then our favorite little fire devil Hiei. So mostly for a whole fucking hour I was looking for the damn fire demon.

And do you know where I found him. I found him threatening the ice cream man to give him some sweet snow. If I weren't in such a hurry to find out what the hell was wrong with Kurama than I would have fell on my ass and started laughing.

"Here," I said to the ice cream person and gave him a couple pieces of yen.

"Thank you sir thank you so much", said the man. Damn Hiei must have really scared the crap out of this guy because he looked like he was about to cry.

Note one: Never let Hiei anywhere near ice cream vendors. The ice cream guy then asked us what flavor of ice cream Hiei wanted.

"Vanilla," I said immediately because that is what Hiei always ate. The man then immediately got what we ordered. I would to if some short little weirdo came up to me demanding ice cream like if he didn't get it then he would kill some one.

Plus,you couldn't give him the ice cream because the scary person wouldn't pay for it first. Sigh it figures. The ice cream guy then gave us the ice cream I ordered.

Then he went over to the window and turned the sign that said "open" so now the sign said "closed" I then took Hiei's ice cream and walked away from the ice cream store with Hiei walking behind me.

I soon found a bench to sit at which I did. By the time I sat down I realized the ice cream was no longer in my hands but it was being eaten by Hiei.

"You know Hiei, in human world your suppose to pay for things you want not threaten to kill some one for it," said, my voice in a sort of joking tone.

"Hn, the stupid human didn't need the money," was Hiei's answer. I sighed.

"So what the hell do want detective," said Hiei.

"Well Hiei, did you notice that Kurama was acting sort of err STRANGE lately" I asked. Hiei gave me a sort of weird look. Than he returned his attention to his ice cream but I could tell he was thinking about what I asked about.

Then I saw his eyes widen then turn into slits. I knew he had just found out what I was talking about. I watched as Hiei started sniffing the air then look around as if he thought someone was watching us.

I looked at where he was staring at and wouldn't you know it. Kurama was sitting just a few yards away from us but in a place not many people would usually notice. A sweat drop appeared on my head.

"What the hellis he doing here," I asked myself? I could tell he was listening to every word Hiei and I were talking about.

"Err Hiei," I whispered. I could see Hiei roll his eyes at Kurama who had his back to us. "Shut the hell up detective and follow me," said Hiei. I blinked.

"Okayyy", I said a little unsure. I saw Hiei a clutch the rest of his ice cream and then held it up as if he were about to throw it. Then he threw it at Kurama and wow Hiei had some good aim. It hit Kurama right on the head.

Good thing I got Hiei's ice cream in a plastic bowl or else he wouldn't have been able to throw it. Unfortunately for Kurama the sticky stuff still got in his hair.

"What the flying fuck", I heard Kurama yell as Hiei grabbed my arm and starting running like a bat out of hell.

"Ow dammit Hiei I can run by myself." I complained, knowing bruises were starting to form on my poor, abused arm.

"Wouldn't want the kitsune to get you now would we," said Hiei as he kept running. After what seemed like hours we finally stopped running. We were in the park. Hiei finally let go of my arm which was now really red from the abuse.

"Ouch," I hissed as I touched it. I saw Hiei turn around.

"So you want to know what is up with the kitsune," said Hiei. I nodded. I looked into Hiei's eyes which looked right back into mine.

"The kitsune is in heat", said Hiei's brilliant answer.

"HE'S WHAT," I yelled.

* * *

So minna what did you think of this little chapter. Sorry I couldn't make it longer. I only have so much time to write my updates. I promise the next one will be faster. Well I gotta go. Please read and review. ja ne 


	5. The talk with Hiei part 2

Konnichi wa minna. Sugoi, I am on a roll. Two chapters in one day. Well I am trying to make it up to you all who reviewed and asked for the next update. Maybe if I don't get hungry I will write a third chapter today.

Anyways I just got done with my paper route and my karate class today so I might not have the energy to make a really good chapter. I hope you all liked the other chapters.

To tell you the truth I owe this whole story to one of my favorite authors Prosopopeia who inspired me to write a kuramaxyusuke fanfiction. So anyone who likes yusxkur fanfictions please check out her fic as well.

Well anyway today I am feeling pretty humorous but who knows what I could write today. Mostly I am writing down whatever comes into my head. I never had the time to write it on paper so everything I am writing is completely random.

Oh yeah, if you do not like profanity than you should already know not to read my fics because my imagination just gets worse everyday. Trust me. Well on with the story.

Oh yeah I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I just dream I do. So anyways please read and review. Ja ne

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V.

'What the hell does Hiei mean when he says that Kurama is in heat?' "How the hell can Kurama be in heat, Hiei, if he's a guy," I yelled. I watched as Hiei crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

"And what the hell is it with demons and tree," I asked. 'I mean, come on almost every demon I know who is actually not trying to kill me has some sort of obsession with trees.'

I watched as Hiei smirked and it looked like he was trying real hard not to burst out laughing.

"To answer your first question detective, Kurama is in heat because he is a fox. All animal type demons go though it, but instead of what human females go through both male and female demons go through a sort of lustful stageonceevery year.

This is usually in the spring, summer, and fall. But because Kurama is asilver kitsune he has it twice a year, which is during the spring and fall. To answer your second question, demons like trees because they remind us of home," Hiei explained.

"Okayyy," I said, "So what you're saying is that Kurama has this sort of mating season or something," I asked.

"That is mostly what I have been telling you now isn't it," said Hiei.

"Okay, I understand what your telling me about this mating season but there is one thing that I really don't get," I said. I looked at Hiei who now had a very annoyed expression on his face.

"What now detective?" Hiei barked.

"If this is Kurama's mating season then why the hell is he fucking lusting at me for," I yelled. 'Man I seem to be yelling a hell of a lot lately. My throat is starting to hurt.'

This time Hiei couldn't help himself and started chuckling but soon it turned into full out laughter.

"What the hell is so damn funny", I yelled…again. About two minutes later Hiei finally composed himself.

"You must be either blind or really stupid detective", Hiei said, an ever-present smirk was on his face.

"Whatever Hiei just tell me what the hell is going on," I said, feeling really fucking ticked off right now.

"The reason why Kurama is after you of all people is because he likes no LOVES you, and now that its his mating season he can't hide his emotions as well as usual", Hiei explained.

"Well that explains a few things", I said, "but why does Kurama love me, I mean come on there is nothing really to love about me."

"You really are stupid aren't you," said Hiei.

"I always thought you and Kurama were a couple," I said.

"We were but that was a REALLY long time ago," said Hiei, his eyes took on a distant look.

"How do you know that Kurama loves me anyway, how do I know that you are telling the truth I mean if this is some kind of prank or something between you two then it is so not funny," I said.

"Do you want me to prove it," Hiei asked. 'Suddenly I was kind of creeped out by the thought of Hiei proving that Kurama "loved" me.'

"O-okay," I said, not knowing what I was getting myself into. Suddenly I was once again grabbed by my arm and being dragged off unwillingly.

"God dammit Hiei, what the hell is it with dragging me like this," I yelled through the roaring winds. 'Damn it was starting to get cold.' After what seemed forever Hiei finally stopped.

A few yards in front of us was Kurama but his back was turned to us and his hair seemed washed from the ice cream.

He looked so… I couldn't explain it. Just innocent, with the setting sun reflecting his blood red locks and the way his hair was swirling around him. I blinked.

'Where the hell did Hiei go?' I thought looking around me but he wasn't there.

"Damn fire demon," I grumbled to myself. Kurama must have heard me because he instantly turned around and was now facing me.

"Yusuke I was looking for you", I heard Kurama say.

"Eheheheh is that so," I asked starting to feel a little bit nervous.

Kurama was now walking toward me until we were about a foot away from each other. Then before I could make any sort of movement, Kurama had his arms around me and his body was completely pressed against mine.

"Umm Kurama, what are you doing," I said as Kurama started nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"I missed you," Kurama whispered, not even bothering to answer my question.

"Ikinda already guessthat Kurama," I choked out as one of his hand unwrapped itself away from me and was now placing itself on my chest, stroking me.

"K-kurama stop that", I moaned, starting to feel aroused by his touches.

"Why Yusuke, you seem to be enjoying it," Kurama whispered huskily. "Oh shit," I moaned, "Not good."

* * *

So what did you think of this chapter. I hoped you all liked it. I can't make a lemon until I get my own computer again because mine is broken and the one I am using is out in the family room so someone in my family might read it.

None of them are very fond of anime and they don't like yaoi's either. So maybe on Monday I'll write one at the library. I promise I will write one soon. Well please review. Ja ne


	6. Kurama's Lust

Konnichi wa minna. I wanted to say thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Sorry I couldn't update earlier. I actually did at the library but the stupid computer wouldn't let me save the update. I was practically crying tears of joy when I saw the amount of reviews you sent me.

Though my friend Yeyana-chan kept bonking me upside the head at school for having more reviews than her. That really hurt too. Friday is most likely when I am getting my new and improved computer. Anyway since I have already written this chapter once I already have a vague idea about what this chapter is about.

Oh and I would like to thank one of my reviewers named kit-kit for all the awesome advice. Arigato Kit-kit. Well anyway that was mostly all I had to say. So please read and review. Oh yeah any ideas for my story is welcome. Though I already know you want me to do the lemon soon. Don't worry that is coming soon. Though for your own enjoyment I will make a short and quick lemon for you.

Well thank you for all your time and patience. On with the sex craving kurama and freaked out but slightly aroused yusuke ficcie. Ja ne

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V.

'Damn it, why does this always keep happening to me' I thought as Kurama was licking my neck.

"Oh my god Ku-Kurama", I moaned as Kurama suddenly grabbed my ass. 'Ooh more,' I couldn't help but think.

How does he do this to me so easily? Kurama was now rubbing my backside while his other hand was holding me close to him. I had never felt these sensations before. Then suddenly Kurama's hand moved from my backside to my thigh, stroking it gently.

"Ku-kurama, please stop, someone might s-see us," I moaned".

"Oh since when did the great Yusuke Urameshi care if someone saw him doing something completely embarrassing, but if you are worried about then I know a few places that we can do this in private hm," Kurama said huskily.

"Damn it Kurama that is not what I meant," I murmured though I don't think Kurama heard me because for the third time that day I was being pulled by my arm and being dragged at an inhuman pace, though I was starting to get used to it by now. Soon enough we were in front of a dark and deserted ally way.

"Kurama you have a very sick mind," I said before Kurama pushed me against the wall.

"I have barely started and you have already realized this, why don't we just give you a prize for figuring that one out hm Yusuke," Kurama said, his voice taking another one of those husky tones.

"Well wh-what do I win", I asked though I already new the answer. I looked at Kurama to see his expression. He was smirking. Damn kitsune. Suddenly his lips were on mine.

They were rough and demanding. I couldn't help but return the favor. The kiss was amazing and passionateso Iopen my mouth and let Kurama do what ever he wished.

The kiss seemed to last forever and when it was over I was panting like crazy. The kiss was so odd. It strangely made me feel so… alive.

"Hmm I never imagined you to be the passionate type yusuke, I like it," Kurama said and then he pushed me harder into the wall so I was practically crushed against it.

Then he crushed his lips with mine again. Then he put one of his hands in my hair and the other one back on my thigh.

WARNING: RATED R BELOW

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

"Now where were we earlier, hm Yusuke," Kurama said while kissing me.

"Right about here," I said as I put my hands on Kurama's hips and pressed him more against me.

"Hmm that seems about right," Kurama said as he squeezed my thigh and then started unzipping my pants. How the hell was Kurama so good at this, I thought.

I then kissed Kurama with all I was worth. Then I grabbed his ass while really loving the gasp Kurama made, then I picked him up and in turn Kurama wrapped his legs around waist.

'Who the hell cares if we're guys and this isn't right, I never was one to follow rules anyways,' I thought as I gave Kurama another squeeze on his ass. I then turned around so now it was Kurama against the wall. Kurama's arms were now wrapped against my neck.

When Kurama was securely wrapped around me I then started grinding our bodies against each other, loving the noises Kurama was making. I began moving faster against him while Kurama was moving at the same pace.

"Yusuke, please, m-more now," Kurama said, his hands gripping my shoulder blades harder and then he threw his head back and moaned. I did exactly what he asked and went even faster. Soon enough I could feel myself ready for a climax.

I shoved Kurama as hard as I could against the wall and went even faster, panting and moaning as loud as I could, not caring if anyone heard. About twenty seconds later Kurama was screaming as his climax came. Mine coming soon after.

I dropped to the ground panting with Kurama curled in my lap. That was… interesting.

* * *

Well what did you all think. I decided I would make a small little lemon during the middle of the fanfiction. So I changed the rating and stuff. I hope you all like it. I will either update on Wednesday or Friday because my dad got mad about me being on the computer for so long. Well review. Ja ne 


	7. thank you

Konnichi WA minna. Sorry but yup this is an authors note. Yeah I know I hate them too. Well anyway I wanted to say thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Also I wanted to thank kit-kit for all her advice. Oh yeah I already know Yusuke is a demon, mozaku actually. I even have the movie of when he first transforms and also when he meets Raizan and also when Yusuke becomes one of the kings in Makai.

IT WAS AWESOME. Anyway kit-kit I loved your idea on making yusuke pregnant. I read one of those fanfictions but it was a yugixyami fanfiction. It was great. Though instead of yusuke being pregnant because he is a demon I have a whole new twist in mind, though it is kind of like ranma but even more of a twist. Well anyway thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

If it weren't for you all I would probably still be lying around on my lazy ass instead of writing this story so you should all give yourselves pats on the back for getting me this far. I promise I will make this the best fanfiction I can and I will make an update at least twice a week when I get my computer. Well Ja ne


	8. A night of fun

Konnichi wa Minna. How are you? Sorry I sort of missed the deadline yesterday. Anyway I finally got my new computer so you know what that means right. It means time for what you all have been waiting for.

Yusxkur lemon. Yay. Anyway as I said in my others note I will be taking on a few twists in this story just to make it interesting. I loved all the reviews. It has made me very happy though I do wish I had a few more though beggars can't be choosers.

Well anyway I have no idea what my mind will come up with during this ficcie but I am positive it will be good. Well at least I hope so. Well right now I am listening to both Korean and Japanese music so maybe it will inspire me. Well anyways read and review. Oh and Lemon haters BEWARE. Ja ne. Oh yeah and this will be in Kurama's P.O.V. Read and enjoy.

* * *

Kurama's P.O.V.

Wow. That was completely unexpected, I thought as Yusuke was busy zipping up his pants. I smirk.

"Yusuke, I hope your not going out in public like that," I said trying not to laugh.

"What the hell are you talking about Kurama", Yusuke asked. Then he looked down at his pants.

"Fuck," Yusuke yelled. There was a wet spot in front of his pants. I couldn't help but chuckle as Yusuke started to curse in every cuss word known to man. I got up and looked down and sure enough I also had a wet spot in front of my pants. Oh well.

"Kurama you do realize this is your entire fault right," Yusuke said.

"Eh, it wasn't my fault you forgot to take your clothes off," I stated casually, smirking victoriously.

"Whatever, lets just get to your house and get changed."Yusuke said.I had a lot more in mind then just getting changed but Yusuke didn't need to know that.

"I think the easiest route would be jumping over buildings Yusuke, unless you would rather go out like that in public," I said as I bent over and wiped some dust off my pants.

"Come on Kurama you know I would never do anything that stupid," said Yusuke.

"Naturally," I say as I got prepared to jump. Yusuke does the same. We both jumped at the same time. It is nice to be a youkai sometimes I thought as Yusuke and I jumped from roof to roof. Soon we were at my house.

I opened the door and went inside. "It seems my mother is out," I say as we walked inside.

"Err Kurama didn't your mom send you on some errands", Yusuke asked as he looked at my hands which were bagless.

"Yes, she sent me to do grocery shopping but I have already done that and put them away before I went back out to go find you," I explained as I took my shoes off and started walking to my room with Yusuke soon following me.

As soon as we were in my room Yusuke was looking through my dresser giving me a good view of his ass. No way am I letting this opportunity pass by like the others, I thought as I quietly lock the doors and have my faithful plants lock all the other windows and doors in my house. I smirk.

Today he is not going to slip past me again. I'll make sure his virginity is gone even if it means taking him while he's kicking and screaming though that might just make the night even more arousing. I smirked again.

"Damn it Kurama, don't you have any other types of clothes,"Yusuke askedwhile holding up one of my school uniforms. He then bent down and looked through some more clothes.

I stealthily walked behind the searching detective and grabbed his hips which made him jump up. I then grinded myself into his back making Yusuke flinch. I then bent over and began licking his ear before giving it a quick nip.

"Yusuke you're not getting away this time I guarantee it, I have already set a barrier around my house which made anyone whether ningen or youkai completely forget why they came to my house in the first place and they would then leave. Clever if I do say so myself." I said casually to him.

I then threw Yusuke onto the bed then soon joining him. I was already straddling his hips.

"Kurama um uh something you need", asked Yusuke as he tried to escape me.

'Nope we are not going to have any of that while in this house' I thought as I grabbed Yusuke's wrists and held them over his head. "Actually yes Yusuke, there is something I need," I said as I once again started to lick his earlobe but slowly and sensually this time.

"Umm Kurama, I have a question, mmph…" Yusuke said before I quickly shut him up by kissing him hard on the lips. It's nice to finally be able to touch him like this without holding back. To think that soon he'll be screaming my name and will no longer be a virgin. I'm sure he won't be too mad though.

I used one of my hands and began to unzip Yusuke's pants for the second time today and I was still holding Yusuke's wrists with the other one. I then took of Yusuke's pants and threw them somewhere across the room.

Yusuke was now struggling against me. Guess he wants to breathe. I let go of his mouth and began to lick and nip at his neck and shoulders. I finally got off Yusuke's boxers.

"Kurama wait stop it, I can't, I'm not…I'm not ready yet, please stop," Yusuke whimpered through panting breathes. I looked into his eyes. He looked so confused and scared, but I couldn't stop, not till I became one with him. I sighed. It's a good thing I am good at compromising.

"Yusuke, I can't stop now, almost all my self-control is gone already, and I'm sorry Yusuke." "But if it makes this any easier then I promise I will go easy alright", I said before kissing him again before he could answer. When the kiss was over I looked into his eyes. He looked so innocent.

"Y-You promise," he asked. I nodded. "Okay Kurama but I am going to make you keep that promise and Kurama…after this you better not just do a one night stand on me and leave o-okay," Yusuke said. I smirked.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I'm not letting you go even if I wanted to," I said.

I then let go of his wrists, trusting that he wouldn't do anything, and then I took off the rest of his shirt. I then began letting my hands roam then I began stroking Yusuke's hips, trying to get him to calm down.

Once he did I started licking his neck. Then I began purring into it. I could feel the shivers of pleasure going through his entire body.

"K-Kurama," Yusuke moaned. He then wrapped arms around my shoulders while throwing his head back and moaning again. I loved it when he does that. I will make sure this will be the best time of his life.

LEMON BEWARE!

I kissed my way down Yusuke's neck to his chest. Soon I came to one of his nipples and I decided to tease him a little. I began to suck and nip at the pink piece of fleshwhile rubbing the other one in-between my fingers. I smirked at Yusuke's little mewls of pleasure.

Once the nipple was nice and hard I left it alone and started to do the same torture to the other nipple. I loved the way Yusuke would grip my shoulders hard and then arch his back. Okay I am going to stop thinking now.

After I was done with my torture I decided it was time to get a little bad. I slowly moved myself off of Yusuke and sat next to him on the bed. "Kurama, what the hell are you, OOH KURAMA." Yusuke yelled before I cut him off.I had gripped his cock and began slightly rocking it.

I smirked at Yusuke's reaction. He had arched his back so he could be more in my hand and he spread his legs out more.

"Kurama m-more," he mewled. My hand began to move faster and faster. Soon enough his hips were moving with my pace.

In two minutes his climax had come and he had spilled all over my hand. I lifted my hand to my mouth and licked it.

"Mmm, tasty…interesting," I said. Yusuke was now lying on the bed panting.

'Okay I better take him while he's still like this,' I thought. 'I got off the bed and grabbed some lubricant. Always be prepared for everything' I thought. I then went back to the bed.

"Yusuke," I said gently as I put the stuff on my hands. Yusuke looked over me and then at the stuff in my hands. He seemed to get what was going on because his eyes went wide and he gulped.

"I promise Yusuke that I will make this as easy as I can for you okay", I promised. I then sat between his legs. I then laid down top of him and he in turn put his arms around me.

I then rubbed his butt for a minute to get him to calm down a little because he was starting to shiver with fear. I then flipped us over so that way it would be easier for me and him.

I then stuck one finger inside Yusuke causing him to gasp. He then shifted a little bit then settled down against my chest. I began to finger up and down in a steady rhythm and soon a second finger followed, for a moment Yusuke hissed and then buried his face into my neck.

After a while I added a third finger which cause Yusuke to cry out in pain. I stopped for a moment and then I repeated the same steady rhythm. Soon enough Yusuke was moaning in pleasure.

Then I smirked. I was just about to hit Yusuke's most pleasurable spots. I flipped us over again and began grinding into Yusuke's body at the same time hitting Yusuke's sweet spot causing him to scream out in pleasure.

I could tell he was seeing white by the distorted look in his eyes. I began drilling faster into him until he finally came.

He screamed my name and then fell on the bed. I looked at his face. He was covered in a thick layer of sweat and was panting heavily.

"You ready Yusuke," I asked in concern.

"Yeah I am", Yusuke said firmly. I grabbed his legs and put them on my shoulder so that way I had easier access. I then looked straight into Yusuke's eyes and he stared straight back.

I then quickly dove myself into him, while at the same time taking away Yusuke's Virginity.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Yusuke screamed as tears fell from his chocolate brown eyes.

I began whispered apologies and other things in his ears to make him feel better. After a few minutes of adjusting Yusuke began to move his hips as an indication to continue. Kami he was so tight.

I began to do a slow rhythm inside of him making him moan and grab the blankets he was holding tighter. I soon began to move faster within him and Yusuke seemed to be able to keep up quite well.

Soon enough I once again I hit his sweet spot and he began screaming which made memove even faster. I then grabbed his cock and began moving it at the same speed. Soon enough Yusuke came to his climax.

"KURAMAAAAAAAAAA", Yusuke screamed and then he fell back onto the bed as I sped up even more and came to my climax as well.

"YUUSSUUKKEEEEEEEEEE" I yelled as Ireleased, then bit into Yusuke's shoulder before falling againsthis body. I slowly took myself out of Yusuke's body before wrapping my arms around my lover and passed out.

Finally my lust has been quenched. Though I had no idea that something new was about to happen.

* * *

So what did everyone think of that. I know I know I am not good a Lemons. So sue me. This is my first yaoi ficcie. Anyways as I promised I did make the lemon. Well ja ne. Oh and please review. That would make me really happy. 


	9. A weird feeling

Konnichiwa minna. I loved the reviews. Guess what. Your authoress is very happy. Most of you must know what American Idol is right. Well I have been chosen to compete for it cause its kinda like a contest in my school.

I am already one of the leads. How cool is that. So that means you are going to get more chapters because of my happy mood. Unfortunately they are going to put me in a dress but oh well. As long as it is not pink.

Well anyway arigato for all the wonderful reviews. Well anyway on with the story. Oh yeah I am going to only make the chapters longer if I get 30 reviews. If I don't get this amount then I will only stick with 1000 words for each chapter. Just 6 more reviews people. Ja ne

Yusuke's P.O.V.

I was sleeping for a while I guess cause when I woke up it was 9 o clock in the morning. I yawned. Then I looked beside me. Kurama was still sleeping. Damn this hurts I thought.

As I tried to move but suddenly the pain in my ass was too much to bare and I fell back against the bed.

"Mmm, Yusuke what time is it," asked Kurama, still half asleep.

"It's 9 Kurama," Ireplied.

"Oh okay," Kurama said tiredly.

I turned around so I was facing Kurama and then I rested my head on his chest while looking into his eyes.

"Kurama, I can't move," I stated. Kurama smirked.

"Hmm then that must mean that I was pretty good last night then eh," Kurama said in a joking sort of tone.

"Hell yeah," I said back while blushing. Then I buried my face into Kurama's chest. Sure it made my ass hurt like hell but it was worth it.

"Kurama, I feel kind of weird," I said suddenly.

"What kind of weird feeling Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know, my stomach, it feels a little weird," I said.

"Hmm, maybe it is because last night was your first time so maybe its got your stomach a little tied up," said Kurama.

:A FEW WEEKS LATER:

Thatis whatKuramahadtold me a couple weeks ago but I don't think that was the problem. Every morning I get so sick. I start throwing up and I am sure it's not because of my first night of sex.

I know I should talk to Kurama about my daily routine of throwing up in the toilet but I don't want to worry him. Every night he makes love to me but it doesn't hurt that much anymore. I think I should talk to Koenma about this. He should know something.

Kurama had to go with his mother somewhere so I was at my house all alone. I suddenly felt a little sick. 'Toilet here I comeol buddy oh pal'I thought as I ran to the bathroom.

I then heard banging on the door but I had just made it inside the bathroom. I then relieved my stomach just as someone slammed the door open. I was too busy throwing up to care.

"Damn Urameshi are you alright," I heard my friend Kuwabara say.

"Does it look like I am alrightyou moron,"I saidhoarsely to him before turning back to the toilet.

"Hey I'll call Kurama and ask him to come…" Kuwabara said but I stopped him by screaming "no" but that only made me throw up harder. Soon it finally stopped. Kuwabara was now rubbing my back.

"I was planning on asking the toddler", I said after a couple of minutes. "Why Koenma," Kuwabara asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to worry Kurama too much I said.

"Oh," was Kuwabara's answer. I keep forgetting to tell him and the others that Kurama and I am a couple but I guess it doesn't matter right now. I am not real sure how they would react. Oh well.

"Well then lets get you to Koenma, don't worry I'll call Botan to make a portal for us okay," Kuwabara said before taking out his communicator and then I soon heard Botan's voice speaking inside the room.

"Yo Botan, Yusuke is sick, can you make a portal for him to Koenma's office", Kuwabara said.

"Okay a portal coming right up", said the cheerful voice of Botan. God does she take drugs or something. How can anyone always be so happy? I thought as a portal suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

Kuwabara then helped me up and after I washed the taste of acid out of my mouth we walked into the portal. Soon we were in Koenma's office. The owner of the office was sitting behind a dark brown, wooden desk.

He looked like a normal teenager that most wouldn't guess that he was the prince of Spirit World.

"So Botan's says you feel sick", said Koenma in a serious tone. I just nodded.

"May I ask why you didn't just go to see Kurama" asked Koenma.

"Didn't feel like it," I said. Koenma let out an exasperated sigh. Then he called Jorge and asked him for a doctor. Soon enough a demon who was wearing a doctors outfit came inside. He was an Ogre like everyone else who works here.

"You called your majesty," said the doctor.

"Yes, I would like you to examine Yusuke and see if you can find anything wrong with him," Koenma said seriously.

* * *

Well that's all folks. What did you think? I guess you all know what is going on in the next chapter right. Anyway I would like to thank all my reviewers who have supported me and gave me such wonderful ideas. It really makes me happy and very inspired. I hope the next chapter is much better. This one was kind of dull. Well anyway ja ne. Don't forget to review. 


	10. Urameshi's what!

Konnichi wa minna-san. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. Just one more and I promise to write bigger chapters. I am so happy that you are all giving me your support.

And kit-kit I shall think about the names you gave me. They sound interesting. Now in Keagan if you just replace the K with an M you get my real name. That is pretty neat.

Though I was kind of thinking along the lines of naming them like Ruri which means emerald or possibly Kagehoshi which means shadow star. Though Irish sounds good too.

But Japanese seems to fit more since Yusuke and the others live in Japan. Oh well you never know. You just have to wait and see. Not even I know what goes in my head sometimes.

So anyway I will try to make a better chapter this time okay. Any more ideas are welcome. Oh yeah if you have any other friends that like Yusxkur fan fictions than please ask them to read and review my story.

Also I am looking for more Yusxkur fanfics to put in my community thing so if any of you have any then let me know. Well that is mostly it. I hope you enjoy the story. Ja ne

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V.

Soon the doctor was leading Kuwabara, Koenma, and I to his office where all his equipment was. I sat down on the patient's bed and the doctor did some tests.

And by the way the doctor's face was showing signs of confusion I could tell whatever my sickness was then I knew it wasn't good.

"Lord Koenma could you perhaps call that fox here I think he might understand this better thanmyself,"said the doctor.

"Of course," Koenma said in a worried tone.

"Wait a minute, don't call Kurama; he might be doing something important," I said quickly. I didn't know why I was so worried about telling Kurama but something inside me just made me so nervous that whenever I did want to tell him I would end up in bed with him because I couldn't get the right words out.

"Yusuke, you are the only thing that could possibly be important to anyone right now," Koenma said seriously as he pulled out his communicator and suddenly Kurama's voice filled the room.

I tuned out the conversation and after a couple of minutes I heard Kurama say he'd be right over.

Couple minutes after that he came walking inside the door and his eyes were completely serious. Kurama nodded at Koenma then he went to talk to the doctor. Not even giving me a glance.

Well jeez someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today, I thought as I watched Kurama's back. I then began to stare at the wall. Soon Kurama was standing next to me and started to prod my body. I blushed as he did so.

"Sir can I talk to you for a minute", said Kurama to the doctor. The doctor nodded and they walked outside the room. I stared after then for a moment before I turned my attention to the other people in the room.

"Does this mean that something might be seriously wrong with Urameshi," said Kuwabara nervously.

"I think so," said Koenma as they both stared at me. 'To tell you the truth I was starting to get really scared.'

No one was telling me anything and I hated it when people kept secrets. Soon the two demons had come back into the room and they both had very firm expressions on their face.

"Yusuke we are going to do one last test on you understand,"Kurama said firmly, he waited forme to say yesbefore started to hook up this machine that I have never seen before.

"What is that," I asked still staring at the machine.

"That there my boy is an aura machine," said the doctor.

"Err what is wrong with my aura," I asked.

"I believe we are about to find out", said Kurama. "Now Yusuke, could you please take deep even breaths for me", asked Kurama as he seemed to switch on the machine.

I did as he said and soon the machine was making a bunch of beeping noises that I couldn't understand until finally they got lower and they seemed to be heart beats. My heart beats.

But something was wrong. There wereacoupledifferent heartbeats. Maybe it was someone else's in the room. But that didn't make sense since the microphone looking thing that was hooked to the machine was looking straight at me and everyone else was too far away from it to have there heartbeat recorded.

"It is just as I suspected", said Kurama as he turned of the machine.

"What was as you expected Kurama," asked Kuwabara and I nodded at his question.

"Well you see, thousands of years ago when the kekai barriers were still not around some demons had curses placed upon them by the gods as punishment for their misdeeds, some of the curses were terrible while others were considered a blessing," explained Kurama before I cut him off.

"Kurama I am here to find out what the hell is wrong with me not to get a fucking history lesson," I yelled, annoyed by the fact that Kurama wouldn't tell me what the hell was going on.

"I was getting to that Yusuke", Kurama said, glaring at me before continuing his story.

"Anyway as I was saying, some demon's had a terrible curse placed on them, it seems that Yusuke's ancestor, Raizen, had passed on this curse to Yusuke when Yusuke had inherited his demon blood," said Kurama.

"So what kind of curse does Urameshi have," asked Kuwabara.

"The curse that Yusuke has inherited is very rare, like a female, he is able to produce children and give birth to them if he has a sexual relationship", explained Kurama.

"Are you fucking saying I am pregnant," I yelled as I stared at my secret lover with wide eyes.

"But wouldn't Urameshi need a guy to get him pregnant?" asked Kuwabara. Kurama seemed to ignore my question because he decided to answer Kuwabara first.

"Yes Yusuke would have to have sexual interaction with a man to be able to produce a child," said Kurama calmly. How the hell can he be so fricken calm, I thought as I stared at him?

"Then that must mean Urameshi is gay," Kuwabara shouted. I don't know what happened after that because suddenly everything was spinning and soon I passed out on the doctor's table.

* * *

Well what did you guys think. I finally did it. Soon a new detective will be born. I think I am going to make the baby a girl though. I would like for all of you to vote on whether the child should be a girl or a boy. I would love to have more opinions. I'll report the votes later when I decide it is time for the baby to be born. So please review and vote. Ja ne 


	11. confusing emotions

Konnichi wa minna. If you hadn't figured it out yet then here is the deal. I have written another YusukexKurama fan fiction. It's not as good as this one but still I would like you all to check out and see what you think.

I would also like people who love these types of pairings to join my community. Anyway as promised I shall make longer chapters that should be 2000 words each.

My chapters will get longer each time I get ten more reviews. So that means when my reviews hit 40 then I will make the chapters even longer. Suggestions for all my fan fictions are still welcome.

Well in two days it will be my birthday so I will try to update all my fan fictions by then okay. Well I guess that is all I have to say except please read and review. Ja ne

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V.

'I guess I passed out,' I thought as I finally woke up a couple of minutes after I had fainted. Suddenly everything came back to me. I-I'm going to be a mom or a dad or I don't know someone I guess.

I know that a lot of crazy shit happens to me but this must be the most ridiculous thing that has ever happened to me. I mean guys don't get pregnant, that's the women's job. I don't even know how to take care of a kid.

I looked at Kurama for some sort of support. For him to just burst out laughing and tell me that it was all a joke. But he didn't.

"But Raizen didn't get pregnant with any kids," I said trying to sound reasonable.

"That's probably because Raizen was never in a sexual relationship with another male Yusuke," Koenma pointed out.

"Oh yeah," I said, embarrassed.

"B-but I don't know how to take care of a kid or anything like that," I muttered.

"Well you could always have an abortion…right," said Kuwabara.

"Don't say that you baka", Koenma hissed. I was barely listening to their conversation. Kuwabara is right; I could have an abortion but… I looked at Kurama but he had his back towards me.

Do I really just want to get rid of this child I mean; the child is mine and everything. I smiled at that for the first time that day. Yeah the child was mine. I might just have the family I always wanted. With that thought I laid back down against the doctors bed and went back to sleep.

When I woke up again I was back in my own apartment. I looked around me but I couldn't see anyone. I then sat up.

"Hey anyone here" I asked out loud for no real reason what so ever.

"I'm coming Yusuke, could you please wait a moment," said Kurama's voice from outside my room.

"Sure," I said back. I laid back down and closed my eyes for a minute before they then snapped open. Shit, why didn't I think about this before I thought? What if Kurama doesn't want to have the baby with me since he is the father of it? What if he doesn't love me enough to want to help take care of it?

Now that I think about it; not once did Kurama say he loved me. For once in my life I wanted to cry. No, Kurama is not like that, h-he wouldn't just leave me…would he. I couldn't help but choke a sob at these thoughts.

I had heard tales from Hiei that Youko Kurama was a well known player back in Makai. That he had tons of women and men in his bed and never really gave a damn about any of them.

Maybe it's the same way for me. Maybe I am just his little play toy like all the rest. I couldn't stand where these thoughts were going. Okay maybe having this kid is starting to get me a little over emotional but still I couldn't stand the thought of Kurama just using me for fun and then throwing me away like yesterday's clothes.

Then my thoughts turned haywire. I had to get away from here, from Kurama. At least until I get my thoughts sorted out. So I guess I was being a little rash and all but hey everyone has those times…right.

So I got up and grabbed my wallet and my shoes before running out the door before Kurama could notice. I saw him in the kitchen most likely making me a meal. I quietly shut the door then I ran like a bat out of hell out of the apartment complex without bothering to put my shoes on.

I don't know how long I ran but it must have been pretty long because my feet were starting to hurt. I stopped finally at the park. Funny, I don't remember this park. Must mean I've never been here before I thought as I sat down at a bench and began brushing off all the rocks and dirt off my feet before putting on a pair of shoes.

I looked around me. This place was pretty peaceful. There were wonderful smelling flowers and there was also fresh air. It's really rare to find a place free of polluted air. Maybe I should go to the park more often, I thought as I lay down on the bench. For a few hours I just sat there.

Thinking about Kurama and my current predicament. Soon though it became dark. I got up but then did an anime drop.

"Damn it I don't know where the hell I am," I yelled. I sat back down. Well it wouldn't help if I just kept wandering around, I thought rationally. So there I sat in the dead of the night.

And wouldn't you know it that soon it started to rain. And then it got windy and cold and here little ole me had nothing but jeans and a light t-shirt on. God my life sucked.

I looked for some shelter but the best I could find was under a big tree. I sat under it wondering if life could get any worse. Wait don't answer that, of course it will, I thought bitterly to myself as I began shivering.

GREAT JUST GREAT, I thought to myself. Right when I find out that I somehow got pregnant I have to be stuck in the middle of a rain storm where I might just get sick and kill the baby and possibly myself…again.

"What the hell did I do to deserve this," I yelled only to have it drowned out by a roar of thunder.

I curled up into a ball and started rocking myself back and forth. Why did I have to runaway? Right now I could be cuddled up in Kurama's arms or my warm blanket but noooooooooooo I just had to go run away like a little kid who didn't get his way.

Great just great. I stayed there for a couple of hours and soon I was so cold that I couldn't even feel my toes.

Tears began to make themselves down my face. I wanted to go home. I wanted Kurama to tell me that he loved me and that he would always be with me no matter what but I guess neither of those things were going to happen anytime soon. Call me crazy but I think I could hear somebody calling my name.

I guess I was starting to hear things. But if I was hearing things then why was the voice that was calling my name getting louder. And how come there was more then one voice. Those voices…they sounded familiar. "**YUSUKE"** somebody yelled.

They sounded only a couple yards away. I tried to yell but my voice hurt from yelling and my lips felt too cold to move. H-help, I said hoarsely. I kept saying that over and over until I finally was able to yell it. "I think I heard him," somebody that sounded strangely like Kuwabara said. The voice was closer than before.

Suddenly shadows came towards me until they were right in front of me and the last thing I heard before I passed out was someone yelling "Yusuke." Everything was dark after that.

* * *

So what did you guys think of that. Sorry I couldn't make it as long as I said because I wanted to make a little cliffy for everyone. I really wanted to write something angsty this time so can you please bear with it.

Don't worry though because I am so not going to let Kurama and Yusuke break up because I love this couple way too much. As I said before could you please check out my new fanfiction.

I think people will be able to find my name on the search engine now. Well anyway thank you for all the wonderful reviews. So far I think everyone wants Yusuke's children to be girls. I have a lot of plans with this fanfiction so don't think I am going to give up on it anytime soon. Well ja ne


	12. Yusuke's misery and happiness

Konnichi wa minna. I was so happy with the reviews yesterday so I decided to immediately update to thank all of you. You are all too good to me that it really warms my heart. Oh great I'm getting all sappy.

Well anyway all I can do is ask for a couple of these little favors. 1 is to always review my fics when you can and also a friend and I are writing a Harry Potter fanfiction and I would love it if some of you wonderful reviewers could possibly give it a try and read it.

It is called Harry Potter: together again. I promise it is really good. Well anyway back to my story I am really happy about this story and since I am a loyal Yusxkur fan than I can not allow for this fan fiction to be discontinued so I will keep updating till this fic is finished.

I also plan to write a sequel because one of my reviewers sort of gave me the idea with her review. If you would all like a sequel to this when the fic is done please tell me.

I don't want to write something no one will read. Well that is mostly all I have to say besides YUSUKEXKURAMA FOREVER. P.S. The starting of the fic takes place when Yusuke is dreaming okay.Bai bai

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V.

It was so quiet when I went into my little dream world. I looked around me. All I could see was a black fog everywhere I looked. It was so cold and when I turned around I saw a really bright light. It was so bright that I had to shield my eyes from the damn blinding thing.

Well people say when the bright light appears your suppose to go to it or something like that so I guess that was what I was suppose to do, I thought. I then began moving towards the light.

When I finally got through it I wished I hadn't. In front of me was myself though I was kind of fuzzy like an image from a movie or something. For hours I watched my other self go through some of the most painful and almost forgotten memories of my life.

Like how I died…twice and the dark tournament. It was terrible. The memories kept repeating over and over again until finally I couldn't take it anymore and screamed.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. And they did. The memories ceased. I sighed in relief but then I realized I was back in the black fog I was in hours ago. I looked around hoping to find someone. Anyone. And I did see someone.

"Kurama," I shouted with both happiness and relief. I ran over to Kurama and reached out to grab him but for some reason no matter how fast I ran Kurama kept getting further away.

"Kurama wait, onegai." I shouted. In a ghostly, echoing voice Kurama said "I'm sorry Yusuke but I just don't love you."

"That's not true Kurama, y-you don't mean that," I whimpered as I still kept trying to reach for him but then I tripped and fell.

"K-Kurama help me please." I asked and I could feel the tears burning my eyes and began to fall down my face.

"Sorry Yusuke, but I have no plans of becoming a father anytime soon, please understand okay, what we had for the past few weeks was nothing to me, it was my instincts, sorry Yusuke but I just don't love you," said Kurama and then he walked away.

I swore I could here my heart shatter into a million broken pieces at those few cruel words.

"B-but Kurama, I l-love you, I thought…but we…KURAMA," I screamed and then fell to floor crying. I don't think my heart would ever mend. This can't be real it just can't be, I kept thinking over and over again.

I curled into a ball as I started crying harder. For some reason I could hear somebody call my name. And that was when I felt like I was floating to the sky.

End of dream sequence

My eyes shot open and I shot straight up quickly. I was back once again in my bedroom. Damn that's been happening a lot, I thought. But that was when the dream came back to me. WH-what if that dream was true, I mean maybe Kurama doesn't really love me, I thought.

"Yusuke your up, thank goodness," said Botan.

I looked to my right. That was when I noticed something. At the end of my bed was Kurama sleeping with his head in his arms. He looked so peaceful.

"The poor thing, he stayed up all night taking care of you that he fell asleep watching you," said Botan when she noticed I was looking at Kurama.

"He did?" I asked, surprised. "Yup, he sure did," Botan said.

"You were screaming and crying all night so Kurama wouldn't leave your side for even a moment just in case something happened," Botan said in a dreamy voice.

I blushed. I didn't think Kurama would ever do something like that for me. It really made me feel a lot happier.

I grinned. Maybe my dream was wrong. My grin dropped. Or maybe it was right. I couldn't stop the uncertainties that filled my mind. Botan left the room for a moment, noticing that I need some time alone I guess. I looked at Kurama's face and couldn't help the smile that made its way on my face.

He was just so damn cute and innocent when he was sleeping that I just couldn't stay depressed. I got off the bed and then walked over to Kurama. I then picked him up and placed his lean form on the bed, soon enough joining him. He smiled in his sleep and cuddled into me.

I sighed and then lay down against the bed and wrapped my arms around Kurama's slim waist. He might not love like I want him to but if I could just at least have him close to me like this then that is all I need, I thought to myself and then looked into Kurama's peacefully sleeping face.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but I wanted it to last forever. The scent of roses and pine trees invaded my senses each time I breathed. 'Is this what it was like to be in love? Not just young puppy love but real love. If this is what love is then even if it hurts, I want it to last forever," I thought to myself.

But soon after that Kurama began to stir. His eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing deep sleepy green emeralds. He yawned and then blinked owlishly at me.

Funny but I never woke up before Kurama before, maybe I should start getting up earlier, I thought as I watched Kurama look right back at me. I smiled.

"Ohayo Kurama, sleep well?" I asked.

"Mm yeah," Kurama said still half asleep. He then gave me a sleepy smile. \

"Kurama can I ask you something," I asked nervously.

"Of course Yusuke, ask away," Kurama said as he began nuzzling his face into my naked chest. I gulped. It's now or never, I thought. I took a deep breath and then grabbed Kurama's chin and gently made him look me in the eyes.

He gave me a mewl of displeasure from being taken away from his warmth but other than that he kept quiet.

"Kurama, this has been bothering me for a while now so don't you dare interrupt," I said trying to keep my bearings. Kurama just nodded though his eyes were questioning.

"Kurama d-do you l-love me?" I asked as I looked down into his eyes. Kurama gasped at the question and I could see his eyes widen.

"What kind of question is that Yusuke?" Kurama asked in a squeaky kind of voice. His face was even redder than his hair.

"Well do you or don't you", I asked impatiently. There were a few minutes of silence. I could tell Kurama was thinking about what to say. He always did that. Each second that past I couldn't help but feel my heart getting heavier, as if I had already been rejected.

"Yusuke I-I think that I do love you and I think…no I know I want to be with you, I want to stay by your side Yusuke Urameshi," Kurama said passionately and he ended the speech by kissing me just as passionately on the lips. I was shocked but I got over that pretty quick after a few seconds.

I kissed Kurama back with all Iam and with all I was feeling. My happiness, relief, pain, regret, but most of all love. The kiss lasted for a few minutes but to me it seemed to last forever. When the kiss finally ended we were both panting.

"So Yusuke, how do you feel about me," said Kurama in a serious but passionate and also hopeful voice. I smirked.

"I feel absolutely crazy for you…crazy in love that is," I said before bringing Kurama back into another kiss.

Suddenly I heard a little clicking noise. I reluctantly ended our kiss and looked out the door. There Botan and the whole gang were standing there smirking and Botan had a camera in front of her eyes.

"Say cheese boys," Botan said laughing. I blushed. There was another click and a flash.

"Damn it Botan give me that thing," I yelled before I started chasing her around the room trying to grab the camera.

"Yo Urameshi, nice boxers," Kuwabara said chuckling.

"What does he mean" Iasked myselfbefore looking down. I blushed. How could I forget that I was wearing nothing but boxers on. Boxers with little red hearts and lip marks on them. Everyone then busted out laughing.

"Hey does this mean Kurama's the father of the baby" asked Kuwabara. I blushed then looked shyly at Kurama.

"Of course I am Kuwabara, I am the only one who was able to get Yusuke into bed of course," said Kurama while he was smiling pleasantly at me. I smiled back.

Then I walked over to him and hugged him and pulled him into a long kiss, while ignoring the whistles and encouragement from my friends in the back round.

* * *

Konnichi wa minna. So what did ya think. I really liked this fic. Sorry if the beginning was a little angsty but I had to make it so the story fitted the mood from the last chapter. Anyway don't think this is the end just yet. I still have to put Kurama through nine months of hell with a pregnant Yusuke.

You think he eats too much now but wait till you have a starving PREGNANT Yusuke on your hands. Poor Kurama-kun. Ah well even the hotties need some misery in their lives. Heh heh. Well anyways please review. Ja ne


	13. Yusuke's hungry order

Konnichi wa minna. Thank you so much for all the reviews. And today is my birthday too so they were an awesome present. One of my reviewers said I was the best yaoi writer that she had ever read. :cries tears of happiness: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that made me happier then anything.

I probably am acting really sappyright now but you reviewers are the best. So I shall give it my all in these chapters. I don't know how long this story will be but I shall try to update it as much as possible okay. Thank you all again for the reviews. Well on with the story. Ja ne

Yusuke's P.O.V.

It had been 2 months since I had learned that I was pregnant and I couldn't be any happier. I walked alongside Kurama as we were going for a late night walk. Kurama and Koenma had both agreed that it wouldn't be good for me to be a spirit detective while I was pregnant.

I was a little mad about that at first but Kurama just had to kiss me and I already melted like goo in his arms and agreed. Damn fox, always getting what he wants. I smirked then wrapped my arms more possessively around my mate. Kurama looked at me and gave me one of his carefree smiles.

I then looked down to my stomach. Kurama and Koenma said that it would only take me 5 months before the child was born since I was a demon. It would have been sooner but I wasn't a female demon.

As Kurama and I were walking down the street I couldn't help but take a sniff of the air. Something smelt good…real good. I looked to my right and stopped. There I saw a fast food restaurant that had the best tasting burgers I had ever put my teeth through.

The fast food restaurant had only been here for 7 months and I had only been there twice but their food was the best. I licked my lips. Suddenly I was feeling really hungry.

I looked back at my stomach. It had only grown a few inches but I was wearing a long t-shirt so no one would notice. I then looked at Kurama to see that he was staring at me to see why I stopped.

"Eheheh Kurama you wouldn't perhaps have any spare cash on ya would you," I asked in the pathetic kind of voice that kids use when they want something. I saw Kurama's eyes widen then watched as he looked past my shoulder to see why I needed such cash. I saw his eyes widen even more. Wonder what he was thinking.

Kurama's P.O.V.

No way could Yusuke possibly be one of those people that likes to eat a lot when they are pregnant, I mean I don't think those kind of effects would take over him since he's a guy, I thought to myself. I sighed trying to reassure myself for the hell I didn't know was coming.

If Yusuke is the kind of pregnant person who can actually eat a decent meal then why do I suddenly have this bad feeling. Well I can't just starve him because I am afraid of what his eating habits might be. I looked at Yusuke and he had put on those irresistible puppy eyes that always seemed to let him get his way. I sighed again suddenly feeling as though my wallet was already empty.

"Okay Yusuke, lets go get something to eat," I said reluctantly. "Yay alright, thanks Rama-kun," said Yusuke as he used his little pet name for me. I sighed again. Then we went into the restaurant. As the person who was behind the register asked us what we wanted Yusuke immediately told what he wanted.

"I want 5 triple cheeseburgers with everything on each of them, 7 cherry pies, those German Carmel cheese cakes, 10 boxes of French fries, 5 boxes of onion rings, and also get me one of those happy meals thingies, and oh yeah I want some root beer and oh and maybe a vanilla milkshake, and I would also like a ton of pickles on the side please," Yusuke said happily.

I stared at my boyfriend. I believe my eyes were as wide as the cheese burgers here and I watched the person behind the restaurant look at Yusuke with wide eyes and his mouth agape but I could see that he had gotten down every last detail Yusuke had ordered.

"Um would that be all," asked the teenage worker.

"Oh no Kurama still has to order," Yusuke said.

"Um I would just like a cup of Sunkist and a Carmel cheesecake," I said, while mentally counting how much money I had. Its official, Yusuke is EXACTLY like those food craving pregnant women. The worker nodded and ordered our food.

We waited about 10 or 15 minutes before Yusuke finally got his mountain of food. I no longer had any money left.

The charge for the food had left me completely broke. I watched as Yusuke gulped down all the food he could possible get his hands on. People were starting to stare.

Shoot I should have got take out, I thought to myself. After a while we had finally left the store. Turns out Yusuke was still very hungry. How can anyone still be hungry from everything he just ate, I silently questioned to myself. I sighed.

When we got home Yusuke immediately dug into the fridge. This was going to be a long 3 months I thought idly to myself as Yusuke quickly started to clean out all the food in the fridge.

That's it tomorrow I am buying a lock for the fridge when I go grocery shopping. I sighed and then quickly fell asleep on the couch. Not really having the energy to get to the bedroom. I only got an hour of peaceful slumber until I was rudely woken up by Yusuke jumping on top of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled when I woke up. I looked up at Yusuke and he had this strange wicked smile on his face.

"Yusuke why did you just jump on top of me," I asked cautiously.

"I want you,"Yusuke saidand I could smell sake on his breathe.

"Yusuke are you possibly drunk," I said starting to feel nervous.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Yusuke as he began to giggle uncontrollably. I tried to get away but surprisingly Yusuke was had a very powerful grip even when he was drunk.

I looked at him and he began to kiss me before quickly discarding our clothes. Then he began to roam my body. Funny but Yusuke had never been on top before.

Also funny that I happen to still be a virgin. I might have been Youko Kurama in my previous life but when I became Shuichii I got a whole new completely innocent body.

I blushed as Yusuke began to grind our bodies together. I don't think this would be a good idea to just let a drunk Yusuke take my virginity but oh what the hell. I needed him right now. Fuck common sense, I thought to myself as Yusuke began grinding me harder.

* * *

Konnichi wa Minna-san. Heh heh. I am so evil by making the cliffy right there. I know I know I should make the chapter longer but I have a ton of math homework to do which I'll probably just stare at and not understand one damn thing about it.

Trust me I SUCK AT MATH. I got a 31 percenton my quarterly scores. I AM THAT BAD. I hardly even pass the class. I have absolutely no idea why someone even put me in advance math.

I can hardly do normal math. :sweatdrop: Its true. You should see my test scores. I am probably going to fail again. I have to even beg my friends for answers. I am really pathetic.

Half the time I forget to do my homework or forget to study. Hell I hardly even study. If it weren't for my friend Tu I would have already flunked the class a LONG time ago. How the hell should an 8th grader know 9th grade math anyway if I hardly even remember 7th grade math. Well sorry for boring you. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ja ne


	14. an eventful night and a new face

Konnichi wa minna. Gomen for not writing for so long. I was planning on doing it yesterday but I became really tired for some reason. Gomen for that. I promise to make it up to you all.

Anyway I practically cried when I saw all of those reviews. Katie kept bopping me on the head for having so many. Anyway this chapter is for my friend's birthday. Even though she doesn't like yaoi that much oh what the heck.

I plan on making a Youkoxkagome fanfiction for her as well. She really loves that pairing. I will try to make this chapter as long as possible. I am mostly trapped in my room now anyway since my mom and I just got into the hugest argument of the year.

Damn bitch. Never mind about that. Funny how my humor seems to go up even more when I am angry. So I can guarantee a great chapter this time. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a happy good Friday and a wonderful Easter. Bai bai.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

I kissed Kurama passionately as I removed anything left of our clothing. I began furiously kissing Kurama's neck and chest. I then took one of his nipples into my mouth and began to suck on it. With my other hand I began teasing his other nipple, causing the most delicious noises from Kurama.

His moans vibrating into his chest which caused me to shiver. It felt so good. I began to grind even harder into Kurama's hips. I couldn't control myself anymore.

"OH YUSUKE I-I, OOH MORE YUSUKE!" Kurama then came on our stomachs and hips. God I never knew he was such a screamer. I moved from Kurama's nipples and began licking Kurama's all over his stomach to taste his delicious cum.I nipped at his sensitive spots on his stomach.

"Y-Yusuke ahh oh god Yusuke m-more," Kurama kept screaming as I hit another sensitive spot. My hands began to rub up and down against his hips. I smiled when Kurama arched his body against mine when I began grinding my hips nice and slow against his.

The wonderful friction between us was enough to send me over the edge. Soon I had Kurama on his stomach with his knees to his face which gave me front row seats to see that firm ass of his.

I didn't have any lubricant so I had to stick with natural saliva. I sucked on my fingers. I then spread Kurama's cheeks a little.

I then used my tongue and licked those tight puckers causing a moan from Kurama's lips. When Kurama's tight opening was relaxed enough I stuck in one of my fingers. Kurama hissed in pain though nothing else came from his mouth.

Next I started to move that finger around. Soon that finger was joined by a second and then a third. Soon my fingers hit Kurama's prostate which made Kurama scream out. I then hit it over and over again while I stroked Kurama's arousal.

Soon Kurama was begging for more. I removed my fingers and then positioned myself over Kurama. Then slowly I placed my own rock hard arousal inside Kurama causing the fox to yelp. Once Kurama was adjusted to my length I began slowly making a rhythm inside of him. Soon hitting Kurama's sweet spot.

I did that over and over going faster and harder whenever Kurama begged me to. Soon our climaxes came.

"Y-YUS OOHHHHHHHH," Kurama screamed before falling limp against the bed. I kept pumping into him until I came inside my lover. Screaming his name before collapsing on top of him.

Kurama and I had sex 9 times that night. I wasn't exactly drunk though. just a little out of it. I had woken up the next morning with Kurama on my chest and blood on my hips.

Who would have guessed that somebody as gorgeous as Kurama was still a virgin? My stomach grew twice its size last night. Maybe it was because of all the action with Kurama or possibly cause of all the food I ate. I nuzzled Kurama's neck, while smelling his scent.

He smelled so good; like roses and spring rain as well as my scent. It made me feel proud that my scent was on him. God I felt so tired. Guess being around Kurama does that to you huh.

I sat up and put Kurama's headon the pillow. I had to go to the bathroom. And no it wasn't to puke, I can take a shit sometimes can't I. I ran to the bathroom while ignoring my aching muscles.

After I relieved myself I took a shower. "Damn I'm so fucking fat," I talked to myself as I was scrubbing my stomach with a bar of soap. I washed my hair and then washed myself off again.

Getting rid of all the sweat and cum off of me. When I was finally done I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I smiled to myself and walked out of the bathroom feeling a lot better. I looked at the bed and my smile grew.

There was Kurama with his arms wrapped around a pillow I had been sleeping on and his face buried deep with in it as if he wanted to smell my scent to assure him I was still with him. I smiled and started putting on my clothes or at least tried.

"Fuck," I shouted quietly myself as to not wake Kurama up. My clothes were too small to fit me anymore.

"God why couldn't the baby just be skinny", I muttered as I searched Kurama's house to find a pair of pants that might actually fit me. I kept searching but I still couldn't find any.

Figures, I doubt Kurama had ever been my original size in the first place I thought as I sighed and laid down under the covers with Kurama. He looked so peaceful with his face in such a calming expression and with those long lashes falling on his cheeks and those full, rose like lips.

I put my arms around his waist and pulled him towards me. Kurama muttered something I couldn't hear and then snuggled deeper into my chest. I blushed. Even though Kurama and I have been together for months I still couldn't help the blushes that came up sometimes. I tightened my arms around him as if I didn't want to let him go.

I kissed his forehead and then closed my eyes. Is this what it feels like to be at peace? It feels nice. I sighed and opened my eyes to see that Kurama was stirring awake. Soon those emerald eyes of his were staring back into mine.

"Ohayo," I said tiredly to him. "Ohayo Yusuke-kun," said Kurama as he yawned and tried to sit up only to fall right back down from the pain in his body. "You okay Kurama," I asked worriedly to him as I sat up and looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine it's only natural," said Kurama as he winced in pain. "Want me to start a bath for you," I asked him. "That would be nice, arigato," said Kurama as he tried to make himself comfortable. I got up and started a bath for Kurama; I also added some bubble bath that smelled like roses and summer citrus.

This should make him relaxed I thought as I smelled the contents of the bubble bath. I then shut off the faucet when the water was just at the right level. I then went back into the bedroom that Kurama and I had made love in last night and I saw Kurama trying to get up on his own two feet.

It really amazes me about how persistent Kurama could be sometimes. Reminds me of myself sometimes. I smiled at him and then walked over to him; carefully picking up the fragile fox in my arms so hewould not gethurt.

Kurama gave a sharp yelp but then he nuzzled his nose into my neck and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I then helped him to the bathroom and carefully sat down in the tub and gently placed my lover in my lap.

I began to lightly scrub his back with a wash cloth.

"You okay," I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes Yusuke-kun, I am fine," said the fox softly as I continued to wash him. I began to wash down his spine to his rear where I gently scrubbed causing shivers to go up and down Kurama's spine.

I smirked. I then began to nip at Kurama's neck causing him to make little mewls of pleasure from his mouth.

I then began to wash his thighs while at the same time kissing and licking his neck, occasionally making nips on his skin. I loved the sounds he made; the way he would arch his neck when I would bite one of his pleasure spots.

Soon I was making kisses up his jaw line; then I captured his lips in a passionate kiss.After thatI licked and nibble on his ear which rewarded me with light moans.

I smirked and blew lightly on his ear which got Kurama to moan louder. I then began to wash off his cock which was starting to get harder. He bucked against my hand.

"Mm you like that fox," I said huskily against his ear, sending Kurama almost over the edge. It is so fun to torture him this way.

"Mmhm," Kurama said as he once again bucked his hips against my teasing hand. I kissed his ear and then I turned his face towards me and once again claimed his lips.

It lasted for a few minutes as our tongues fought for dominance. I turned out to be the victor. I smiled and kissed my kitsune over and over again.

"Oh Yusuke," Kurama moaned as my hands replaced the wash cloth and began pumping his erect cock. I loved it when he said my name like that. So full of passion. I switched our positions so now I was on top of Kurama.

"Mmm Yusuke, your stomach grew bigger," Kurama said as I began kissing and teasing Kurama's nipples. I smirked.

"Yeah it isdid didn'tit," I said as I began rubbing Kurama's cock even harder.

"Ooh Yusuke I-I ooh ahh," Kurama moaned as he came into my hand. I smiled and kissed his ear. The bath water soon washed of Kurama's cum and soon we were all cleaned up. I picked Kurama up and walked back into the room.

"Kurama I am going to need some new clothes," I said as I looked at him.

"I'll go shopping in a little bit," Kurama said as he layed down on the bed. I shook my head and I lay down next to my red haired mate. An hour later Kurama was getting dressed.

He wasn't wincing that much anymore. In fact he looked like his virginity wasn't just taken and he wasn't limping either. How does he do that?

"Well Yusuke I don't want you leaving this house until I get back okay," said Kurama when he was fully dressed.

"Where and why would I fucking go anywhere," I said, annoyed that Kurama would even ask me that question.

"Just being cautious," said Kurama as he grabbed his wallet. He then gave me a quick though passionate kiss and then left.

When I heard the door close I sighed and looked around me. God there is absolutely nothing to do. I sighed again and then lay back on the bed. What am I going to do until Kurama gets back?" I thought as I looked around the room. Well I could read…bwahahahhaha like THAT will ever happen!" I thought as I looked at Kurama's big pile of books.

Ten minutes later

I was lying on my stomach reading one of Kurama's books. God aren't I pathetic. Though the book was pretty interesting. I smirked. It was Kurama's journal about Youko's adventures as a thief. I loved reading it. Damn Kurama should make it into a real book here in human world.

I was now reading another interesting part when I heard the door open. "Hey Kurama you back so soon," I asked as I looked up towards the door. But I didn't see Kurama. Instead I saw a demon with pure blue hair and dark blue eyes.

He looked almost as elegant as Kurama though I Kurama still had my vote. The demon had sharp claws and a light blue lightning bolt on each of his cheeks.

"What do you want," I asked as I sat up with the blanket still around my waist.

I could see the demons eyes roam around my chest and to tell you the truth it was starting to freak me out.

"You," was all the demon says and then he pulled out what looked like a stun gun and faster than even Hiei he stunned me, causing me to fall on the bed. The demon wrapped me in the blanket and then he threw me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"I'm sorry Yusuke my dear but this is only necessary to get you to come with me," said the demon and then everything went dark.

* * *

So what did you think? I just had this idea in my head and I decided I would try it out. Hope you all like it. bai bai. Remember to review. 


	15. emergency note

Konnichi wa Minna-san. Thank you so much for the reviews. It made such a wonderful Easter present. Anyways I would like to report that I just updated my fanfiction called Demonic Desires. Please check it out.

I shall not update this fanfiction until that fanfiction has at least 8 reviews. That means the fic needs 5 more reviews. Come on please. Mostly all day I have been listening to Kelly Clarkson while reading some Yusxkur fics.

I swear I am becoming desperate for new Yusxkur fanfics. I am now even reading yusxkurxhiei threesomes because I am so fricken bored. If anyone has a suggestive fanfictions please alert me. I am very bored.

A bored authoress is never good. So anyway that is mostly everything I have to say except HAPPY EASTER! Also I have another Yusxkur fanfiction. Except like demonic desires I plan on making it a youkoxyusuke story.

Only a few reviewers know of this secret fanfiction. It shall be up in at least the next 5 days. I will also be writing a Youkoxkagome fanfiction so I expect at least 5 reviews for that fanfiction as well since it is a friend's birthday present.

I would like to thank my reviewer kit-kit and all my other wonderful reviewers for their support. Without you and your very err totally weird ideas I would still be stuck with possibly 3 reviews. Um me myself and I. Yup. Thanks again. Wahhhhhhh you are the best. Well bai bai


	16. gone

1Konnichi wa minna-san. OH MY GOD. I GOT 60 REVIEWS. :FAINTS: I could just die from happiness. I swear I was squealing. Anyway thank you for reviewing Demonic Desires for me.

I really wanted to make it become more attractive to other peoples attention. Anyway I would have updated yesterday but I kinda got into an accident. You see I was roller blading on my brand new inline skates that I got for my birthday.

Well it was a windy day and some van came out of no where and caused even more wind which made me fall flat on my ass. It still hurts. I was limping all day today and yesterday. Owie. Wahhhhh. It really hurts.

But anyways I also had math homework :shivers: I told you I am not good at math. :sweatdrop: I was on a single problem that had about eight questions for about err :blush: two hours.

So now my brain hurts like hell and so does my ass. Not a good combination. So anyway thank you so much for your reviews. It made me so happy. Though I kept getting headaches cause Katie-chan kept bopping me on the head for getting even more. Well anyway enjoy the story. Bai bai

* * *

YUSUKE'S P.O.V.

Damn this is annoying; I thought as I looked around. I was chained up to a bed in a small little jail cell. I tried to use my spirit energy but it doesn't seem to work. Instead the damn chains absorbs my energy. This officially sucks I confirmed to myself. I sighed.

"Kurama where are you," I whispered silently to my self. Damn of all the times to go shopping why did it have to be now; I thought to myself, trying to keep my tears from falling. Damn it, now my emotions are all haywire cause I am pregnant. I shook my head to stop the watery burning feeling in my eyes.

I looked around. All there was in the room was a window which had bars on it, a door with a hell of a lot of locks, a bed, and a toilet. Damn just makes me feel right at home; I thought to myself with bitterness.

"I wonder if Kurama knows I am gone yet," I said out loud mournfully as a single tear fell down my face.

KURAMA'S P.O.V.

I had finally gotten done shopping for Yusuke. It was quite a feat to find shirts and pants of his size. Poor Yusuke. I bet he can't wait till this is all over. I then smiled to myself. It took a lot longer than expected to go shopping. I had gotten carried away when I had seen all those baby clothes.

I couldn't help but buy a lot. Then I saw some baby toys and I also got some diapers. My smile widened. I couldn't wait for the baby to be born. I wanted to be a father.

I know mother will just adore the grandchildren that she has always wanted. I had also bought a camcorder so I could tape everything about the baby like when he/she makes her first step or says its first words.

I shook my head to try and get rid of the silly grin that I knew was plastered on my face.

"Kurama, there's an emergency," said an urgent voice behind me that I recognized as Botan's voice. I turned around to look at me. She looked very worried about something as well as sad. There were tears trailing down her face.

"What is it Botan," I asked shifting all the bags in my hands. I was very concerned.

"Its Yusuke, he's gone," said Botan as she burst out crying. I felt like my whole world had gone crashing apart.

"W-What do you mean g-gone, I mean you mean to get ice cream or a cheese burger or something r-right," I said, trying to make myself sound reasonable. No way could Yusuke be gone.

"No Kurama, somebody took him, he's been kidnaped," said Botan. I felt as if a thousand knives had just pierced my heart. With Yusuke so vulnerable he won't be able to fight on his own. Who knows what could happen to him.

"Do you have any proof that he was taken Botan," I asked, trying to keep my composure.

"Yes there was just this note," said Botan as she gave me a piece of paper. On the paper it said

_Dear spirit detectives,_

_I have the great Yusuke Urameshi as my prisoner. Though I am willing to give him back at a cost._

What the note said next made Kurama scream out in frustration and anger.

_My offer is that I give Yusuke back if I can keep his child._

_Sincerly, the person who has now just ruined your life._

I tore the paper up into tiny pieces and looked straight at Botan.

"Um Kurama we know where Yusuke is so lets get the others and go save him okay," said Botan nervously. I nodded and we went to find the others. Once we were all together we were in Koenma's office to get more information on this demon who kidnaped Yusuke and also where the two are.

It hurt not being able to do anything at the moment. I wonder how Yusuke is. If there is even a scratch on him that demon will pay for it. I swear I will give him the most slowest and with the most extreme torture I can think of.

No one takes my Yusuke and threatens his well being. Especially when he is pregnant, I thought to myself as my eyes narrowed and hardened from all the emotions that I was feeling.I couldn't let anyone know how I was feeling.

"Okay everyone, I guess you know why your all here," said Koenma. We all nodded. "Then lets get started." said Koenma.

* * *

Konnichi wa minna. Sorry it took me so long to update. My stupid computer got an error. Anyway thank you so much for reading. I would have made the chapter longer but I have to go to school early tomorrow.

So please review so I feel better when I come home from school. God I got to go to school early and leave school an hour later then everyone else. I hate it but I shall try to update all my other fanfictions okay.


	17. pride comes before fear

Konnichi wa Minna. I am SO sorry that I haven't updated much lately. I am on spring break but lately I have been sleeping in late. :sweat drop: Oh well. Anyway thank you so much for all the reviews.

Lately I haven't had any ideas about the kidnaping. I shall try my best to write a really good chapter anyway. I just had a massive sugar rush today so expect the unexpected.

Again I would like to ask you all to please check out myfanfictions and mybioIf you do then I will write at least 5 chapters this month and update all my other fanfictions. I also plan on creating a tokyo mew mew fanfiction.

Blame my friend for getting me back into it. Now I can't stop reading ichigoxryou fanfictions. Sigh I am so hopeless ne. Well on with the story.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

I was staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. How long have I been in here anyway. I was starving and bored and I was also tired. The child inside me was restless as well. I bet it was also pretty hungry. Was it unhealthy for me to be so hungry while I am pregnant. I think it is.

I wonder if Kurama is looking for me right now. No way would he just allow his mate to be captured without trying to at least get me back. I sighed. All this thinking was making my head hurt. I was still chained to the bed. I tried using my spirit energy to get out but it seemed that it would only absorb my energy. Right now I am pretty pissed too.

I sat up, ignoring the pain in my arms. I bet Kurama could have been able to get out of here in ten seconds flat. I must embarrass him cause I can't even get out of chains. Okay Yusuke think, if you were Kurama what would you do right about now? I sighed once again.

Who am I kidding, I am not Kurama and I could never have a clever mind like his, but that doesn't mean I can't try to get the hell out of here I thought. I will not be some damsel in distress waiting for Kurama to save my ass.

I am Yusuke Urameshi and I do not just sit around hoping some one will rescue me. I tried to think of a way to get out of this.

I almost banged my head against the wall when I realized the obvious. I had a pocket knife in the sole of my shoe which I was wearing right now. I could use that to get me out of these chains. Now if I could only reach it. I listened closely to make sure no one could hear me.

I then did a back flip on the bed so now my feet were on the metal head board of the bed. so now I could reach my shoe. I quickly took out the pocket knife then I undid my back flip. I opened the pocket knife and began fiddling with the lock on my handcuffs. In about 20 minutes my arms were free from their bindings. I sat up and rubbed my arms.

"Ah I feel better," I said before going towards the obviously locked door. I decided to test it. I put a little spirit energy into my pointer finger and touched the cell door. It just absorbed my energy exactly like the handcuffs.

"Mother fuckers," I muttered as I looked at the door. I couldn't just punch it down cause that would make too much noise. I then looked at my pocket knife again. Then the door. This continued for about 2 minutes before an evil grin made it self onto my face.

I channeled my spirit energy into the pocket knife and then I put the knife right above the doors hinges. I then sliced the knife down the hinges with was sliced like paper and so was the next one.

It seemed that the door only absorbed spirit energy from human bodies, not other objects. I smirked. Kurama would be so proud of me if he saw me right now.

Soon the door was unhinged so I quietly opened the door and placed the door against a wall. I then looked around. Well there is only one door out of here so I guess I should go that way and beat the shit out of who ever gets in my way. I quietly went through the doorway leading out of my prison and found a bunch of stairs.

"Man what is it with people and fucking stairs," I whined. I heard my stomach growl in agreement. I smirked as I looked at my stomach. "You ready to kick some ass little one," I asked. I think the kid heard me cause my stomach released another growl. Either that or I'm just hungry. I smiled and began to quietly run up the stairs.

Man I am out of shape I thought as I continued running though the weight in my stomach was slowing me down. The stairs seemed to last forever. Soon I can to a door. I almost reached out to open it when I cursed to myself. I don't even know what is on the other side how could I possibly be stupid enough to open the door like some angry monster won't probably be on the other side. I pressed my ear against the door. My eye brows shot up.

Was it just me or did I hear loud snoring. I slowly opened the door to see a bunch of snoring lion demons. My eyes must have been the size of tennis balls. Good thing that I was actually cautious or else I would be dead by now. I looked around. There were two other doors in the room. I gulped.

Well its now or never I thought. But which one should I choose. I decided to do the most immature thing that I have probably done in all the years of being a spirit detective. Ini mini miny moe catch a tiger by it toe, if it wiggles let it go, ini mini miny ...moe. Well I guess I am going left I thought.

Then again I always pick the wrong doors in games of chance so I'll go through the right I thought as I slowly and quietly made my way to the door on the right of the room. As soon as my hand touched the door I heard the most terrible noise in my life. "Plllit,".

Oh good god I thought as I quickly covered my nose from gas that seemed to come from one of the lion demons ass. God when a demon farts they really go all out, they need to go on a diet I thought as I quickly opened the door and got the hell at that hell hole only to discover...

Konnichi wa minna. I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I haven't been feeling good today or yesterday. Thank you so much for all the reviews and advice. I really appreciate it. They really made me feel better.

Remember to check out mystories in my bio.I'll even give you the direct address. Now I will not update unless I have 5 reviews on that story. The address is Please check it out. Oh yeah and remember to review this chapter and tell me what you think. Bai bai


	18. a few words

Konnichi wa minna. :sigh: people keep asking me why I don't update very soon. Well I keep giving you all answers every time you read a chapter. Well you see currently I am writing a real story on And I told all of you that until I get 5 reviews that story that I would not update. Anyway right now that story only has 3 reviews.

I also realized that for some reason my fanfictions won't let web site addresses on it so if you would like for me to update you must look through my biography to find the website where there is a link. Please read the story and enjoy. bai bai


	19. shocking revelations

Konnichi wa everyone. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Also my other story now excepts anonymous reviews. Err sorry bout that earlier. Anyway I got a lot more reviews then expected. Thank you all so much. I would have updated earlier but I had a ton of math homework to do. I hate math. Anyways I almost cried when I saw all the reviews. You guys make me so happy.

Maybe one day I'll become some writer out there in the big world and I would owe it all to you guys and your encouragement. Anyway as a special reward I am making a new yusxkur fanfiction. It is called vanilla milkshake. But now I got a new idea for the story so I might change the name.

Anyways please if you could still review my other story an unforgettable princess. I have most of the story written already. Well I guess you don't want to listen to me chatter all day so why don't I start the next chapter you have all been waiting for.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

I slowly and cautiously opened the door, the room was dark from what I could see as the door opened more. I looked around but then my eyes caught something in the corner of my that took my breath away. I quietly walked over to see if what I saw was real.

There in cages were women of all sorts in demon forms trapped in cages and chained to the floor. There must have been over 30 of them. They all seemed asleep. I looked around to see if any were awake. Finally at the very end of what I soon noticed very beautiful yet innocent looking demonesses, I found one of them awake.

I knelt down in front of her cage and looked at her. She was staring into my eyes as well, scared and stiff as a board. I looked at the top of her head and saw fox ears like kurama's but they had a more fin like look and were a silvery blue which was the same color as her hair.

"Hey there, what is going on here," I asked as I looked in her aqua green eyes, they reminded me of Yukina's hair.

"You mean you are not one of them," the girl asked, her body slowly relaxing from its battle stance, not that she could do much when she was chained up like that.

I guessed that the "them" she was talking about was the same person or whoever that kidnaped me. The female demon decided to give me some information.

"The men here...there master kidnaps girls here, he...forces them..to..to have sex with him...the...then he makes sure they are carrying his child...after that he...he makes them give birth to his children...and then if the female...if she bares him a healthy child...the..then he does it all over again with them...if the baby is not healthy...the...then he kills both the mother and the child." said the demon, her shoulders shaking as she started crying.

My eyes widened. How could anyone be so cruel? To just rape a women of her pride, then force her to give birth to his child, and then decide whether or not the mother and child should live. It was sick. But then what would those kidnapers want with me? I then looked down at my stomach.

Unless he wants to do the same to me as all these other women just for his own sick pleasure. Those bastards. I won't let them.

"Tell me, has whoever doing this done that to you?" I asked. The woman had still not recovered from telling me this places shocking revelation so she just shook her head no.

"All the women here are virgins," she said. I looked at all the peacefully sleeping girls. I couldn't just leave them here.

"Are you telling me there are more women in this place," I asked. "Yes, they are in another room taking care of there newborn children or are with the other pregnant women," said the girl.

"What is your name by the way," I said trying to get off the subject. The girl looked at me and smiled a watery smile.

"My name is Kouryo; I am a water kitsune." said Kouryo.

(Authors note: Kouryo means rainfall)

I smirked. "I knew you were some kind of kitsune, you know my mate is a silver kitsune." I said trying to make her forget our situation for a moment.

"Really, wow they are so rare, you are so lucky." said the girl in girl talk mode. I chuckled.

"I know, my kitsune is wonderful, now let me help you out of there," I said, reminding the girl she was still in a prison. Kouryo blinked for a moment and then gave me a huge smile.

"Okay, bust me out of here, by the way you haven't told me your name." Kouryo said. I took out my trusted dagger and used as little energy as possible and broke the hinges off the cage.

"My name is Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective and also a mozaku," I said when I unhooked the door and then freed her arms and legs of the chains I had not long ago been put in myself.

"So you're the spirit detective I have heard so much about," said Kouryo in a surprised and interested voice. I smirked.

"The one and only." I said before looking at my stomach again. "Well for now anyways," I said an a soft tone. Kouryo must have noticed for the first time that my stomach was a lot bigger than most people.

Ididn't mention it before but when I had woke up I had been clothed in a pair of bigger pants and a long, big and white t-shirt. I shook my head to clear these thoughts and noticed that Kouryo was still looking at my stomach.

"Are you really pregnant?" she asked in awe.

"Yup, I have this heritage thing where the males in my family are also able to give birth," I said in a straight tone, not bothered by the fact that I was able to give birth to kids because Kurama and I could have kids together now.

Kouryo nodded. Guess she wasn't too surprised. I suddenly heard noise coming from another door from the room and me and Kouryo looked at each other and said in unison "shit!" The door slowly opened and...

Konnichi wa minna. Sorry for leaving it a cliffy like that but I had to make it easier for me to come up with ideas in the next chapter. I had some problems thinking on what should behind the door so I decided to eat some pizza and stuff to start getting my mind to work.

I hope you liked my chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Remember to review this story and the other one in my bio. It now accept anonymous reviews just so you know. Well I hope you enjoyed this story. Bai bai.


	20. Yusuke Urameshi's vow

1Konnichi wa minna. Wow my reviews are so close to one hundred. I am so happy. Anyway I would like to thank all my reviewers who have put up with my lazy ass so far mew. I would like to thank hyper dude for creating that awesome story for me.

Trust me its awesome. I wanted to apologize for making the last chapter so short. Mew I had to make a good ending place for me to figure out what the hell I should write next. I would have updated sooner but once again the wretched thing called math has taken up my schedule.

Tomorrow judges are coming to my school to see how the b.e.l. singers and I are doing. Wish me luck on it. I'm gonna need it. Don't want to do something stupid. Mew...mew well anyways please remember to check out the story in my bio. This time I am sure you can send anonymous reviews. Mew I just checked. Well lets get on with the story shall we.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

The door opened and I saw two men walk inside. Wait let me rephrase that, two demon men walked inside. Kouryo and I were hiding behind one of the many cages in the shadows. I wonder if those demons could smell if we were here hiding.

They looked pretty stupid if you ask me. One of the demons had long dark blue hair, bulky figure, large purple eyes, and just looked plain butt ugly. The other one had short green hair, skinny and bony figure, sharp red eyes, and really pointy claws.

If I were to guess the last one must have been the smartest of the two ugly bastards. I wonder what they wanted here. I looked at Kouryo. She was visibly shaking. Whoever these guys were they were scaring the shit out of her, and that was probably not a good thing.

I would have asked Kouryo what the hell is with those guys but they would probably hear me. Damn out of all the times to get pregnant why did it have to be now. I then noticed the skinny guy was talking to the fat ugly guy. I listened to what they were saying.

"The red head over there looks like a fine choice for master tonight doesn't she Kiba," said the skinny guy.

(Author's note: in Japanese Kiba means fang; p.s. This is not the same Kiba from wolf rain)

"Yes she looks like fun, master will have a nice bed warmer tonight," said the guy now known as Kiba. I then realized they were talking about a girl about five cages away from where Kouryo and I were hiding.

Then that means that they are the people that Kouryo was afraid I was when I first met her, they must be here to take the captured girls up to their masters bed chamber. Those bastards! I then noticed the skinny guy was unlocking the girl's cage.

All I could see of the girl was her light red hair. It was no where near as dark of a red as Kurama's but it was still gorgeous none the less. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

"Yo girly, get up, master needs a nice little virgin and you happen to fit in with that category," said the still un-named skinny guy. The young girl awoke. When she focused on what was happening she started to quiver with fear.

"N-no I don't wanna go, tell him to just go fuck himself," said the scared girl. I had to give her credit she had spunk to talk to a couple of demons like that when she was still changed up to the cage.

"You little bitch how dare you talk to us like that, and insult our master like that as well, maybe I should just fuck you myself, I'm sure master wouldn't mind," said Kiba in an angry yet perverted tone, looking at the girl with lustful purple eyes.

"Fuck you," yelled the girl, officially waking up everyone else. I smirked. It was nice to know that at least some people here had honor and pride. I would have gave her a high five if it wasn't for my position right now.

"That's it, tonight your mine," roared Kiba as he grabbed the girl. "No get off of me, stop it," screamed the girl as her chains broke and the guy put his body weight on her. That's it, I snapped, like hell I was just gonna stand here and let some innocent girl get raped.

I jumped out of my hiding spot and punched the guy in the face, getting the fat tub of lard off the girl. "Fuck off you bastard," I yelled quietly, not wanting to attract to much attention from outside the door. The girl quickly got up and stood next to me, tears sliding off her face.

"Thanks," she whispered. I nodded then got in a battle stance. Pregnant or not I was not going to let these guys get away with what they did. The skinny one who I still don't know the name of came charging at me at an incredibly fast speed though not fast enough.

I punched him in the face then began punching into his stomach. The bastard spit out blood as he hit the floor. The fat guy had finally got off his ass and was now charging at me. I took a step out of the way and stuck my foot out, causing the idiot to trip.

I then did a karate chop on his neck, causing Kiba to loose his breathe for a moment as he fell. Kouryo jumped out of her hiding spot and her eyes seemed to glow a bright blue as her hands made an X shape over her fore head before she yelled "Aqua moon beam."

Suddenly a bright blue beam shaped like a cresent moon came out of her fore head and destroyed Kiba. I smirked. "Sweet," I said before looking over to the other lackey. "My turn," I said before making my right hand in a gun shape before shouting, "shot gun."

The skinny guy was decipated into ash. I blowed on my finger and took a bow as the girls began clapping at my performance. "Aw it was nothing ladies," I said smiling. I looked at the red head. She was drying her eyes with her hands.

Her clothes were kind of torn but other than that she looked just fine. If I wasn't with Kurama and if I wasn't gay I would probably ask her for her phone number right now...if demons even have a phone number.

I then realized her eyes were a pale blue color when she finally stopped rubbing her eyes. "Thank you so much for saving me," said the girl. "No problem miss uh whats your name again," I said, tired of calling her the girl in my mind. "Oh sorry...I am Senritsu."

(Author's note: Senritsu means melody in Japanese)

"Well then your welcome Senritsu," I said happily. I then looked at all the girls tied up in the cages. They looked so helpless. I had to do something. "Don't worry, I'll get you all out of here if it's the last thing I do," I vowed to them, a firm expression on my face.

Mew dang it I have once again created a short chapter. Err sorry about that. I guess ten a clock at night is not the best time to write fanfictions huh. Well anyway the skinny guy in the story I didn't give a name to because I was to tired to think of anything appropriate yet.

Maybe I'll change it later. Sorry I didn't make much of an action scene but I didn't want Yusuke to have a miscarriage because I wanted a major fight scene. So anyway thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Well I better get some good rest today.

Tomorrow I got a big day. Hope I can get through it. In the next chapter I think I'll make it Kurama coming up with a plan...if I can think of one myself of course. Well good night everyone. Bai bai


	21. a word that needs to be spoken

1Konnichi wa minna-san. Most of you are probably thinking why the hell is this moron taking so long. Well I guess I might as well answer that. Lately I have been getting a ton of new story ideas. Please check my bio for a link to my own original story. I have updated that chapter and now I am POSITIVE it will accept anonymous reviews.

Also please check out my new story Hearts entwined even through time. It is a yusxkur story, but completely different. There is not much angst in it...yet. Also I am writing a new story called "Spirits of Fire". This is a cross over. It is a flame of recca/ yu yu hakusho crossover. It's a yusuke/kurama and a tokiya/recca fanfiction.

Even if you have never even read flame of recca you should still read The fanfiction. I am updating all my fanfictions at the moment as well. A new mission called love should be updated sometime next week. Anyway once again please check out my bio. Thank you for your time and patience. Hope you all have a great summer vacation.


	22. A youko's anger and Yusuke's pack

Kurama's P.O.V.

'That bastard, taking what is mine and then sending a note saying that I could only have Yusuke if I gave up that baby, how dare he do this to me, to us.' I thought anger seemed to just consume me. Youko and I were battling each other on the inside; Youko trying to gain control, and I trying to keep him at bay.

So far I was fighting a losing battle because when Youko is pissed, then there is hardly any way to stopping him from getting what he wants. I was now in Koenma's office with the others, trying to plan on how to get both Yusuke back safely. Even Hiei seemed worried which was very unusual.

'When I get my hands on that bastard I am going to murder him with my very own hands, my plants can just eat his organs when I am done,' Youko said.

'Does that fucker have any idea who the hell I am, I am Youko Kurama, one of the greatest thieves in all three worlds, and he, like some common thief steals my mate, I'm gonna kill him,' I heard Youko rant as he kept fighting more viciously to gain control of my body. I sighed.

The fox demon could be so persuasive when he was like this, I was tempted to just give the fox demon control and make him do all the dirty work. I shook my head to try and clear it of Youko's constant yelling. God could he make a migraine. It was hard to think but I some how was able to keep a straight calm face why listening to everyone plan through how they could save Yusuke. We figured out who the mastermind of kidnaping Yusuke was. He was known as

Kumo Moretsu, his partner in crime is Kanashii Shori. They were known quite well in Reikai and Makai. They were both first class criminals.

(AN: Kumo means spider, Moretsu means vicious, Shori means victory, and Kanashii means rueful in Japanese. Hope you enjoyed this fic so far. Now on with the story)

These two were known to steal young demon women of all sorts of breeds. From what our sources tell us, the women are used for sexual purposes to create children for the two ruthless demons. Already, I was disturbed about what those demons could be up to with Yusuke.

"Um, not to sound stupid or anything, but why did they just kidnap Yusuke, I mean with him how he is couldn't they have just killed him?" came Kuwabara's stupid question. I tensed up at the question. Yusuke was out there somewhere, completely defenseless and it was all my fault, for all I know those bastards could have chopped off his head and put it on their wall while laughing and having and having a sip of wine.

Gruesome pictures of Yusuke's lifeless head on a wall started to invade my thoughts. At that instant something inside me snapped. Searing hot lava started pouring into my body, burning me to the very core. Youko was back with a vengeance.

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V.

I began picking every lock I could get my hands on, and with the help of Kouryo I was able to free everyone. Some of the girls were shaking like a leaf while others were looking at me, as if waiting for my next command.

"They are all out of their cages Yusuke, what do we do next?" Asked Kouryo. To be absolutely honest I had no idea what to do next, but then again, when have I ever had any idea on what I was doing. Oh well, they didn't need to know that I took a deep breath before I said anything.

"We are going through that door," I said, pointing toward the door I had yet to go through so far. The women looked at me as if waiting for something. If there was a time I really wanted to punch an idiot it was now cause all these girls were driving me crazy. I shook my head in exasperation.

"Fine follow me but don't fall behind, and also lets go in two straight lines," I said, sounding like that one bitchy elementary school teacher from when I went to school. I slowly opened the door, I silently listened to what was going on around me. All the training I got in Makai was really starting to pay off.

I just wish it didn't have to pay off because I had to lead a bunch of women out of a dangerous err place. When the coast was clear I began to lead the girls out of the door way into a gray hallway. The hallway was filled with lit torches and gray stone. It kind of reminded me of Suzaku's castle from when I first started being a spirit detective.

I shook my head to clear the memories and began to pay even more attention to where I was going. Kouryo was walking right next to me. I looked at her in the corner of my eye. I wonder how she got in a place like this. Suddenly, something grabbed my attention. I turned around.

Some sort of demon male was trying to make off with one of the more shaken up women I was guiding. Oh was that bastard going to pay, I thought as I rushed passed all the other girls and punched the guy who was attacking my heard. For some reason I got this instinct to protect them no matter what.

I guess it is these fox instincts in me now or something, making me think these girls were part of my pack and I was some sort of alpha male. I growled at the attacker. The hair on the back of my neck sticking up. The male start to shiver in fear. I then punched him at least ten times in the stomach. The male tried to kick me in the stomach.

I dodged but then I went in some sort of rage. 'He had tried to hurt my child. The child Kurama and I created together out of love. How dare he!' was all I could think of as I began to viciously attack him like some wild animal. After some clawing and punching I had my teeth in the stupid idiots neck.

In one split second I bit harder into the demons neck and before he could scream I twisted his neck until I heard the snap of his spinal cord. I let go of his neck and spit out the metallic taste of blood that was in my mouth. I looked up at the girls to make sure none of them was hurt. I noticed that none of them seemed scared at me for my display, they all seemed proud. I smirked, yes this was my pack and I was going to protect them to the very end.

* * *

Konnichi wa minna. So what did you guys think. Good or bad. I wanted to make it longer but I want to update more of my fanfictions today. So anyway thank you for all your kind reviews. Remember to review this chapter. Also please look in my bio to a link to one of my own stories. I shall once again go on strike and I won't update this fanfiction till I have at least 16 reviews to my story of an unforgettable princess. The link to it is in my bio. Please check it out. Ja ne 


	23. we will meet again my love

Konnichi wa minna-san. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I will try not to hold my fanfictions up for ransom anymore. :sweatdrop: I know that can be really annoying. I decided I would update this fanfiction first basically because mostly everyone likes it more than all my other ones.

Remember any ideas are always welcome. This fanfiction is to celebrate that we will all be out of school soon in just a few days. I guess I should shut my big math now and start on with the fanfiction huh. Well okay LET THE NEW CHAPTER BEGIN.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

I began walking down the hallways again once I saw that all the girls were calmed down and there was no more danger. My demon instincts were going hey wire. It was like every moment I was overly alert.

It was so odd to be like this and now I just noticed that my ears were starting to twitch like a foxes would. I know this cause I have seen Kurama do this so many times its not even funny. I knew it was because of Kurama's blood that was making me act like this way.

I looked behind me every so often to check on the girls. They were all walking behind me in a nice neat line, waiting for any new orders. Suddenly I heard something and stopped, causing all the other girls to stop as well. I looked around, listening for anything out of the usual.

I could hear fast moving footsteps coming right toward us. I prepared myself for battle as I got into my battle stance. Ready to kill anything if necessary. After a few moments of waiting, I finally saw what was coming toward us and I couldn't help but gasp.

Kurama's P.O.V.

The others and I were all running through Makai's forests. We had just learned that Yusuke's location was in one of the deepest forests in Makai. I smirked. This was a good advantage for me for I could control any of these plants if I wished. I could somewhat still smell Yusuke's scent as I ran.

It was comforting to smell my lover, knowing that soon I will see him again. I growled deep in my throat. 'And when we get home I am gonna fucking blow his mind and then...' I thought as I kept on running. 'Damn I am already getting hard and Yusuke is not even here.' I thought breathlessly.

I could already see my mate, smiling at me in that seductive manner of his and then suddenly his pants getting ripped off and...' 'Damn I really need to stop thinking about this' I thought and then started running faster.

"Were almost there," said Koenma who had just happened to come along with us.

I kept looking ahead, acting like I didn't care but on the inside I was practically jumping for joy. I couldn't believe that soon enough I would see my precious Yusuke and get to kick some major ass of the bastards who kidnaped him. Okay then again maybe I can believe that.

"Fox, quit fucking day dreaming and pick up some speed, you idiot were almost there!" I heard Hiei yell.

"I'll quit day dreaming when Yusuke and I are at home, in my bed making nice hot sex," I responded, causing Hiei to slip and fall down out of shock. I blushed. For just a tiny instant, Youko had surfaced and gave his two cents. I rolled my eyes.

'So that was why I couldn't stop thinking of Yusuke with his pants off' I thought sarcastically to Youko while mentally glaring at the fox.

"Man who would have thought Kurama could be so fucking sex needy," Kuwabara said. Then both him and Koenma burst out laughing. Hiei had already caught up with us.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed by their ridiculous behavior.

God how annoying can people possibly get. At that particular moment all I could think off was Yusuke beating all their brains out and murdering them all, then later him and I dancing the tango on their tombstones. I could not help but smirk sadistically at that thought.

After a few more miles of running we all came to a complete stop. Behind millions of trees was a giant mansion. I could feel myself changing into the legendary Youko Kurama, knowing that this was the best thing I could do to get to Yusuke.

I would need Youko's thief instinct to steal back what is rightfully mine. When I was fully transformed I let Youko's mind take over. We all then stood before the huge mansion. Youko was now ready for one last great raid; which was to steal back our mate.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

I blinked trying to see that what stood before me was real. There in a rags with tons of blood stains that probably use to be a dress, stood a young demon women. Scrapes and blood covered her entire body. Here face was covered in both tears and blood. I couldn't move, I was frozen to where I stood.

Never before in my whole 18 year old life had I ever seen anyone so...broken, it made me just want to go help her in anyway I could. I heard all the girls behind me gasp at what they saw. I slowly, calmly walked up to the shivering girl.

I'm guessing she was one of the unfortunate ones who had to "pleasure" the master here. The girl was shaking and she was staring at me with so much fear it made my heart clench. When I was only a few inches away from her, she started backing away.

"Shh its okay, I know your scared but please calm down, I am here to help you get away from this place so you got to trust me here," I said in a soothing voice to calm down the girls fears. The girl stared at me with eyes that just said, "like hell I would trust you after what just happened to me you stupid fuck."

Obviously this girl has an attitude problem, I thought. The girl then slowly, unsurely nodded her head. Koryou walked up beside her and got her into line with the others, the whole time comforting the miserable broken girl. I sighed that started walking on.

There was now a new member to the pack. 'My pack.' I thought pridefully. 'Don't worry Kurama, soon you and I will reunite once more.' I thought as I walked on in calm, leader-like steps. "Well be together again, I promise," I murmured quietly to the wind, and deep down I knew that, that time would be very soon.

Konnichi wa everyone. God was I scared. Right during the middle of this chapter I went bike riding with a friend and I forgot to save this document. Well somehow my computer turned off deleting everything I had on the computer at the time. Luckily my computer had this document in a backup file so I was spared from my misery. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I shall try and update more often. Bai bai


	24. anger management for a youko

Konnichi wa minna. Sorry for taking forever to update. Would have done it two days ago but :sweatdrop: my friend was having a sleepover for her birthday party and she isn't allowed to go on Oh well. Anyways enjoy this chapter. I promise to update a lot sooner this time kay. Anyways thanks for the reviews. I was really happy about them. Well enjoy the story. BAI BAI

* * *

Youko's P.O.V.

We were now just a few feet in front of the stronghold that held Yusuke prisoner. Now all we had to do was rescue him. I sighed. Saving Yusuke was never an easy job, he always wound up in the worse case scenarios.

"Fox, what are you waiting for, quit daydreaming and lets start moving," Hiei said. I glared at him, annoyed at the fact that he was commanding me to do anything.

"I am just making sure that there are no guards nearby okay, unlike you I would like for me and Yusuke to return home in one piece," I snapped. I can't help it if I am a little upset at the fact that my mate was taken from me, it just pisses me off.

The fire apparition just rolled his eyes. When I had found that the mansion was indeed safe at the moment, we head in. Marble and stone was all I could mostly see while I looked around me.

During the run through the castle we had been forced to fight tons of bodyguards. I saw Hiei shove his sword through a demon's heart and then looked at me.

"So where is the detective," he asked. My ears twitched before finally going rigid still.

"I believe he is about five floors above us," I said, listening closely. It's a good thing I have good hearing or else I would have been completely lost of where to look for him. There were too many demon auras around here to locate Yusuke's.

Hiei nodded and we all began running once more. For some odd reason Kuwabara was being a lot more quiet then usual. I guess he noticed how serious this situation is and decided to be more focused on the demons then his mouth.

More guards started battling us, I easily took care of them with my rose whip. It seemed each floor we went up, the demons got stronger. No problem for me though. Don't worry Yusuke, I'll be there soon, I thought silently to myself.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

I looked around. No one. This is pretty fucked up if you asked me. Why aren't their any guards around? I think somebody would have noticed that like fifty girls just suddenly disappeared. I shook my head. Better not jinx my good luck.

I looked behind me, all the girls were following me silently, some like Kouryo put on a brave face and tried to comfort the others. Some were silently crying while others were looking hopeful.

So many faces reflecting so many emotions. Emotions that I had to protect. To them I was their leader. Their way to escape this hellish nightmare. A way for them to breath and rest easily. I could not, would not forsake them.

I looked ahead. There must be something wrong though. Why else would there be absolutely no guards around. I stopped and I heard the others stop as well. I could almost feel them tense up in fear. I looked at them.

"Tell me, is it normal for absolutely no guards to be not standing at their post," I asked the girls. I saw some of their eyes widen and look around the hall way, as if just noticing that there was apparently no guards anywhere nearby.

"That is definitely not normal," Kouryo said with narrowed eyes. I nodded as well as some other girls.

"There must be something important going on somewhere in the castle," I said firmly, "We better be very careful for now on." The girls again nodded. We then began walking once more but now at a slightly faster pace.

The faster we get out of here the better. I wonder if Kurama's worried about me, I thought to myself. I then shook my head. Of course he's worried, I'm his mate, he must be going crazy and beating the shit out of someone right now, I thought, amused at the thought of Kurama punching the living shit out of someone.

Youko's P.O.V.

"Take that, and that, and this you fucking bastard," I yelled while kicking and punching a pretty strong demon. His cries of pain alerting his partners to our little scene. I then punched the demon in the face which sent him crashing into three others and sending them into a wall, their lifeless bodies falling into a bloody heap.

I smirked. "Well I feel better," I yipped happily, my tail wagging in delight of fighting these morons and releasing my anger on them.

"Hn, Yusuke would be so proud to know your taking the same anger management treatments as him," said Hiei. My ears perked up. It was a well known fact for Yusuke to beat the shit out of someone when he was pissed off. Now I see why.

I smirked again, my fangs poking out from my lips. "Yup I bet he would be congratulating me and them would help me beat the crap out of some other unfortunate fool," I said proudly.

Hiei just shook his head at my ridiculous comment while beheading a demon at the same time. My usually white outfit was now the color of my human forms hair because I had a strange enjoyment to 'beating the living fuck out of these dickheads' as Yusuke would usually say.

I could hear Kurama sigh inside my mind in exasperation, I smirked mentally, for the poor human would have to once again wash my clothes, complaining the whole time. /Ah Yusuke is so lucky, he's got an obedient house wife/ I thought.

Kurama growled in frustration at what I said. 'Shut up, I am not an obedient house wife and you are washing your own damn clothes, I don't have time to clean up your disgusting little 'accidents, or mental treatments' as you like to say, clean it yourself you royal little ass' Kurama growled.

I blinked. Since when did Kurama become so violent. Must be the fact that Yusuke was not here to be the one to take the brunt of Kurama's anger. Oh well. I easily sliced a demons intestines while still in my thoughts.

We were now on the fourth floor and very close to where Yusuke was at the moment. I smiled. Soon my mate would be in my arms and I could take him home. Then when we are home Yusuke will throw a fit about how I wouldn't let him walk around because he was pregnant. Sigh, life is good sometimes.

I smiled. Then I know Yusuke will try to kill the doctor when he is giving birth to a couple little brats. I smirked at that while feeling a little pity to whoever will be the one to help Yusuke go through the miracles of making a life.

I shook my head and looked ahead of me. There in front of me were two high class looking demons. The others and I stopped. In the corner of my eyes I saw Koenma narrow his eyes and look at the demons features.

These two were most definitely Kumo Moretsu and Kanashii Shori. I had seen their pictures earlier. Kumo had long straight black hair tied in a high ponytail, he had high cheek bones and turquoise stripes adorning his cheeks, on his forehead lay a turquoise spider marking. He wore a dark purple chinese fighting kimono and I could see his claws were pitch black. His eyes were a crimson red color. That was Kumo.

The man next to him was Kanashii. His hair was a bright blue which was also held in a high ponytail. His eyes were a dark blue color like the midnight sky. His high cheek bones adorned light blue lightning bolts as well as his wrists. His sharp claws a turquoise color. On his forehead he wore a tear drop the color of light blue.

I narrowed my eyes as well. So these were the bastards that took my mate. I will make them pay. And if there is a scratch on Yusuke then they will wish that they could have a nice quick death. I growled low in my throat. They will pay.

The two demons smirked and the fight began. No words word need. Our words would only be said through our weapons. I pulled out my rose and created my rose whip. The others got there weapon ready. Koenma started chanting, which placed a barrier around himself for his protection. The battle will start now.

* * *

So how was it. Come on tell me I wanna know. Got any suggestions then please do tell. Sorry it took so long and that it was so short but I have to update everything else too ya know. I promise to update if I get at least 8 reviews kay. So please keep the reviews coming. Got to go. bai bai. Remember NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATE 


	25. deadly meetings

Konnichi wa minna-san. Sorry it took so long to update. I was going to do it a few days ago but I had gotten really sick. So sick that I was practically mute for a few days. My head hurt like hell too as if Yusuke had shot a spirit gun off inside my brain.

But now I am feeling a little better so I tried to write as much as I possibly could before sickness got to me again. Well anyways I would like you all to after reading this story tocheck out my bio, there you will find previews to all my fanfictions and even upcoming future fanfictions there.

And let me tell you there are a lot of yusukexkurama's coming up. Another reminder is that this story is going to come to a close soon, so even though it makes me sad I must say this toyou all.

If you would like a sequal to this fic then please immediately tell me in your reviews. In the next chapter there might be a few little ones appearing so I would also like you all to start telling me what gender you want the kits to be kay.

I need to know and I need to know quite soon. Anyways thank you all so much for reviewing and staying loyal to this fanfiction. I truly appreciate it. bai bai

Youko P.O.V.

These two opponents were quite formidable. Kumo seemed to be advanced in the arts of kodachis. His partner seemed to be quite skilled with glaves. Both weapons were usually used in close combat. I smirked. In this match I clearly had the advantage. I was able to be either in close combat or long distance because of my whip.

"Do you surrender yet," I asked, though already knowing the answer. Besides even if they did surrender I would still kick their ass. I smiled. Oh how I love these win-win situations. It makes victory all the sweeter.

"Like hell I will surrender, this match is too entertaining to stop now," Kumo said and smirked at me. I then put up my emotionless mask.

"You know Youko, you have quite the beautiful mate," Kumo said, a lecherous grin taking over his features. I growled. My eyes for a moment flashed red at what he said. "You are quite lucky to have some one so powerful, so...sexy." Kumo mocked.

"Shut up you dirty filth, if you have something of importance to say then say it, keep your other crap shoved down that wretched throat of yours or I will personally make sure your tongue will be cut before I kill you," I said in a cold, detached, ruthless voice.

Kumo just smirked. "Aw did I strike a cord, hm Youko," Kumo taunted. I growled. I could not let this guy get to me. I sighed. Right about now would be the time when Yusuke would make a cocky remark and start causing a few bruises.

"I believe I have just told you to keep the unnecessary crap shoved down your throat or else, it seems you have yet to heed my warning, I guess now I will have to punish you," I said in the most emotionless voice I have ever used.

"Should I be screaming have mercy at the moment then," Kumo asked, chuckling, as if the mere thought were actually funny. 'The young demons these days are so ignorant, kinda makes me feel old for thinking back to the olden days when demons were actually smart enough to know they should shut up when I say so.' I thought, mentally shaking my head.

/Youko focus damn it, now is not the time to go over old war stories/ Kurama said to me. I nodded. He was as always right, I pouted before getting my head back into gear.

Suddenly from behind Kanashii drove his glave at me. I managed to dodge but now Kumo was also coming at me from in front. God I hate it when demons fight with no honor, I thought with exasperation.

I dodged once more and jumped into the air, doing a triple back flip, on my third flip I kicked Kanashii in the back of the head before landing behind him and whipping his back with my rose whip, causing him to scream in pain.

Kanashii bent over for a moment, red lashes could be seen on his back through his clothing. Blood started pouring onto the floor. I smirked, this was getting interesting.

Kanashii quickly turned around, his eyes flashing sky blue with rage as he charged at me with his glave, trying with no luck to strike me. I just smirked and dodged which only seemed to piss him off to know end. This was kinda fun. I thought.

Yusuke P.O.V.

I could hear fighting coming from down the stairs I was now standing before. I looked at all the girls. They all had fearful expressions written all over their face. Some were gripping onto others, looking as if their legs would collapse if they didn't.

"Stay put okay, I am going to check whats going on, if its not safe then I will find some place for you all to hide at," I said seriously. The girls nodded, too scared to do anything else.

I slowly and quietly walked down the stairs, wondering what the hell could possibly be going on down below this floor. As I finally came to the last few steps, I hid in the shadows and looked at what was going on. My eyes widened.

There, covered in gore and blood, was Youko Kurama, battling two other demons, Hiei and Kuwabara were also getting in some hits as well. 'He came, he actually came here to save me' I thought happily.

I saw Youko flick his wrists, causing his rose whip to accurately hit flesh of the enemies. Silently I cheered Youko on. I looked around more. There down the hall behind an erected barrier was Koenma. Demon corpses littered the place.

'Well nice to know Youko had some fun on his way here' I thought in amusement before looking back at Youko. His right cheek had a bloody hand print in it and I could see fresh blood dripping of his claws like morning dew from a leaf.

I blinked. For some reason, seeing Youko like that made him look incredibly sexy. I smirked, licking my lips real quick before eyeing the battle once more. Youko did a flip in the air, landing behind a black haired demon. I then watched him as he jumped again to avoid an attack, then just as he was landing he kicked a corpses head at a blue haired demons face. I had to keep myself from laughing.

Who would have thought Youko could fight so, so dirty. Something inside me sparked in delight. The smell of sweat and gore, the battling, the heated passion of dancing around and avoiding deadly attacks, it was all getting me excited.

I felt ready to join the battle. Ready to fight, ready to kill some one and feel their blood cool my heated skin. It felt so addicting. I could feel the blood in my veins boil in such a delightful way that I wanted to moan. This is how I felt whenever Kurama touched me, or when I was in a battle that could give me death.

I saw the black haired demon jump away from Youko and his whip. The blue haired demon taking the chance to jump at Youko. I then saw the black haired demon stiffen and stop from moving, instead just standing there.

I blinked. Why did he stop battling. I then saw the demon's nose twitch, and then a smirk took over the demon's facial features.

"Youko tell me, how much do you care about your mate?" The black haired demon asked. Everyone stopped moving. Youko glared at the demon.

"What I feel for anyone is no concern to you, the only feeling you should know about from me is complete annoyance and anger." said Youko in a monotone voice.

I kinda felt disappointed about Youko's answer but decided not to let it bother me, instead I decided on what I should do at the moment. Should I use my spirit energy and blast the fucked up bastards to Iraq so that when they land there they will land on a grenade and get blown up or should I let Youko have his fun. The former was looking pretty tempting.

I sighed. I shouldn't fight though. I am pregnant for god's sakes. Weird excuse to use at the moment but who fucking cares about that. I decided to focus back on what everyone was doing.

I looked at the black haired demon. He looks like the ring leader here. I watched as he started pulling something shiny out of his pocket. I raised my eye brows. What the hell was he doing?

"Youko, tell me, what would you do if suddenly everything you loved just suddenly dropped dead on the floor right now," asked Kumo.

Youko scoffed. "I would probably give you slow, eternal torture, kill you, do vodo on you and bring you back to life, then torture and kill you again and let the process go on for as long as I wish," Youko growled.

I blinked. 'Wow Youko would do all that, why do I really not doubt what he says,' I thought then looked at what the black haired demon had pulled out. It was a dagger except at the sharp part of it, it was split in three long sharp knife points.

"I would like to test that theory," Kumo said before throwing the dagger. My eyes widened. That dagger was headed straight for me.

I tried to get out of the way but I couldn't, the staircase was to narrow, so instead I did the next best thing, I jumped.

Youko's P.O.V.

'What is going on, why did he throw that dagger that way?' I thought while looking at where he through the dagger. I heard something move on the staircase and then I saw a shadow jump, or rather fall down the steps.

My eyes widened. 'YUSUKE' was all I could think. I watched as he fell, as he first landed on his feet but then keeled over, as if in slow motion. My world all went blank except for that one scene. It went over in my mind over and over and as if it was on repeat mode.

I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. All I could do was stare at the fallen body of my lover, not believing what was there. Then as if a tsunami just hit me at full force, I realized what was going on, what had happened.

"YUUUSSSUUUKKKEEE" I screamed at the top of my lungs, the scream echoing through the castle as I ran up to my mate. Kneeling beside him I carefully picked him up in my arms and I was now holding him bridal style.

Tears pricked at my eyes, trails of water spilling down my face and dripping onto Yusuke's. His eyes were closed and his face had a look of pain to it. I looked over at them and in horror looked at his stomach. I could see a trail of blood coming from it.

"Oh god no," I heard Koenma say. I didn't listen. Instead I ripped at Yusuke's shirt and tore it off. Then I inspected inflicted wound. My ears were now pressed back against my skull. I could hear Kurama screaming inside my mind but still I didn't listen.

On Yusuke's stomach there was three long scratches at the left side of his belly. With all of the strength I could muster I leaned my head onto Yusuke's stomach, listening carefully for the heartbeats I so desperately wanted to hear.

"Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump"

"b-bmp b-bmp b-bmp"

"b-bmp b-bmp, b-bmp b-bmp"

"b-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp"

I cried out in sheer happiness. There in my loves stomach I could hear 4 different heart beats. One I knew was Yusuke's, the others were the kits inside him. Tears were now cascading down my face in relief as I my shoulders started shaking from my sobs of pure joy. 'He wasn't killed, the kits weren't hurt, every things fine' was all I could think.

I hugged my mates body to chest as I cried in relief in his sweet smelling hair. My ears twitched. I could hear rapid footsteps coming from the stairs, but I didn't care. All I cared about was my mate and my unborn kits.

I then looked at Yusuke's face. I saw his eyes twitch a little and then slowly open. I took a deep breath and smiled down at him.

"Y-Youko, is that really you," Yusuke asked quietly as he looked up at me. I smiled happily and nodded.

"Youko why are you crying, is something wrong?" Yusuke asked, confusion laced his quiet, soothing voice. I shook my head no and instead hugged him closer to me. I heard the footsteps on the stairs stop but didn't bother to look up. I was too happy. I

I was finally back where I belonged. With my mate. Suddenly I felt Yusuke tense up and the smell of fear started to surround him.

"Youko, are the kits hurt, are they alright?" Yusuke asked fearfully. I smiled and shook my head no.

"No Yusuke they aren't hurt, I hear their heart beats, they are all just fine," I said happily. Yusuke then wrapped his arms around my neck and rubbed his nose into my neck, smiling happily.

"I missed you Youko," Yusuke said. My smile widened.

"I missed you to Yusuke, don't you dare ever scare me like that again okay," I said before picking him up. I staggered for a minute from Yusuke's weight before finally getting my footing.

"Have you gained weight," I joked, as I smiled teasingly at him. Yusuke pouted.

"Shut up," he replied. I laughed before looking up at the stairs. There stood over fifty demon females staring at us. One women who seemed to be a water kitsune walked up ahead of the others to us. I growled and held Yusuke tighter.

"Kouryo, you're here," Yusuke said happily as he looked at the girl. I sighed. Its only natural for Yusuke to make friends in the most unnatural places.

"Yo guys, you better get out of the way!" I heard Kuwabara say. I looked over at him and saw Kumo and Kanashii coming toward us. I growled.

"I'm gonna fucking murder you," I roared, putting Yusuke down gently before racing towards the demons that had caused my mate so much pain. The battle was about to begin once more. And how it will end, I am not sure but I will make sure I will not walk away from here till their heads litter the floor. I thought as I raced into battle.

* * *

Konnichi wa Minna. so what did you think. Was it good or bad. Did I scare the crap out of you with the dagger seen. heh heh sorry about that but I just love doing things like that lately. heh heh.

When your sick you can't help but become a masochist. Just earlier I changed my friends password. Boredom can be scary. Well anyways remember to check my bio and look at all the new previews for all my stories and upcoming stories.

Give me ideas people. Tell me if you like some of the new IdeasI have come up with. Well bai bai, oh and don't forget to review. Plus tell me if you want a sequal


	26. the fated arrival

Konnichi wa minna. Yup the last chapter has finally come. Though it pains me to do this, the last chapter is here and ready to be read. But do not fear, for a sequel is near. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did. With humor and romance in the mix, this chapter can not go wrong.

Thank you all for so loyally standing by this chapter. Remember, its going to take a lot of reviews for me to make that sequel so you had better review. Oh yes I have another special announcement. I have created a new yusxkur story called anironic forbidden love.

Trust me, its good. Also in the past two weeks I have updated all my other yusxkur stories so check those out as well. Now anyways, I don't think I'll be doing an epilogue since I am doing a sequel so review as much as you can.

Now onto the next event. Thanking all my reviewers but first remember to check out my bio where you will find previews of all my upcoming fics and chapters. well enjoy.

* * *

**Ryukotsusei:** Yup I agree with you, the gorier the better, though not too gory in my opinion. Now I think Yusuke can handle more then one girl. Sides, we need a couple people to drive him nuts.  
**  
Taikai no za Kokoro:** Those names were awesome. I am sure I read them off a fic somewhere. But its okay, heh heh, I got a japanese dictionary here to help me out with the names. Mew, though I do like Yuri. I really like Yuri. I think I'll use it. Thanks again for the names. I shall definitely do a sequel.  
**  
animebishieluver:** Meow. Definitely going to be a sequel. I have finally decided what the kids genders will be. I thank you for your participation in this story. It really helped.

**Kit-kit:** Thank you so much for standing by me through every chapter of this story. I truly do appreciate it. Definitely going to be a sequel coming up. Ifinally decided what the gender is going to be. Its a surprise no one had guessed. YAY. Well anyways, hope you review yusxkur stories of mine that are to come. bai bai

**Ficfan3484:** Heh heh, sorry about scaring you but I had to make the chapter spicy to cause a little angst ya know. I am glad you are enjoying the fic so far. Hopefully you'll like this last chapter.

**rira-chan:** I am glad you liked the chapter mew. Hopefully you'll like this one to.

**AnonGirl88:** well now you do not have to worry about longer and faster updated chapters my fanfic lover. For this is sadly the last chapter. But please do check out my other stories. And my upcoming sequel. They will all be updated and have longer chapters. Woot.

**Aniu:** Mew Trust me Kurama is VERY seductive. Specially in bed. :stary eyes: I would know heh heh, he's all tied and bound to my bed we speak. Barking and howling for some attention.

**meikouhaikitsune:** Yup I finally got my lazy butt to update. I am glad you love this story. I love it to since it is the first and best yaoi I have ever wrote. Thank you for all the compliments. I will always remember what a great reviewer you are for them. bai bai. Please check out my other stories as well. They are quite successful.

* * *

Yusuke's P.O.V.

I watched as Youko ran off to go fight the other two demons. As I watched I couldn't help but feel a little worried. I watched them until I heard Kouryo come up to me.

"Yusuke, your wounded, let me heal this wound before it gets infected and kills the kits," I heard Kouryo say softly before kneeling down before me. I just nodded at her and watched as her hands start to get a foreign blue glow to them.

I blinked in surprise. My wound that I had gotten from the dagger was rapidly healing as Kouryo moved her hands against my wounds.

"Wow," I said. Sure it wasn't the first time I had seen some one heal another person with demonic or spiritual powers but it was still amazing. I looked into Kouryo's aqua green eyes to now see that they had turn into a bright baby blue color.

After a full minute the wound had been completely healed. I looked at my stomach closely to see if there was anything left of the wound. Not even a scar had remained. I smiled up at the girl. She smiled back.

I looked back at the fight to see quite an amusing sight. Youko had just literally whipped Kumo's ass with his rose whip...seriously. I winced somewhat. 'That has GOT to hurt.' I thought with a hint of sympathy though it was quite funny. I heard Kouryo giggle beside me.

'Guess I am not the only one who finds this amusing.' I thought to myself as I watched Youko kick Kumo straight into a wall before going after Kanashii. I blinked and growled at what happened next though inside I was laughing like a crazy lunatic.

Youko had used his whip and pulled the glave away from Kanashii's hands but in doing so had, had Kanashii pulled towards him. Kanashii, expecting to hit hard floor had put his hands out. While he was falling Youko had stepped forward to whip him only to have Kanashii's right hand land on Youko's crotch and his left hand accidently gripped Youko's ass.

All stood still for what seemed like forever. I couldn't help it anymore. I started laughing. And when I say laughing I meant loud, echoing laughter as tears streamed from my eyes from the pure humor of this site even though another man was touching Youko where only I could touch him.

I watched as Youko's eyes flashed brilliant swirls of gold and red and his fangs grow beyond their normal length.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Youko roared as he took his rose whip and wrapped it around the bastards slim neck, kneeing him in his stomach because the idiot had still been "gripping" his private areas. Youko then began shaking Kanashii as he continued strangling the moron.

I was now crying waterfalls as I continued laughing like a maniac. I could hear Kouryo and the others giggling and some rolling with laughter like me. Suddenly I stopped laughing as my eyes widened. Pain. Strong vicious pain was all I could feel in my stomach area. I gasped as it threatened my very limits.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed in agony as the pain felt like it was now tearing me apart. It was now like everything was happening in slow motion. I watched painfully as Youko turned concerned eyes towards me.

"Yusuke," I heard him whisper painfully in a worried voice. I winced in pain. I then put my hands on my stomach as I kept gasping, as if I couldn't get enough air. I saw Youko start running for me but then he got side tracked by Kumo who had just magically got up.

I watched as Kouryo moved next to me and took in what was happening to me. I took in heavy breaths and then screamed as pain took over me again.

"He's in labor," Kouryo screamed. I could hear Youko mutter, "Oh fuck, not now." I watched as Kuwabara and Koenma rush over to me. I then saw Kanashii come racing at me with his glave. I then saw Youko jump in front of the man and once again start battling with him and Kumo.

I then watched as Koenma erected a barrier around me and the girls. I screamed some more and I could feel tears of anguish fill my eyes. Kouryo immediately sat in-between my legs and started to pull off my pants.

'If I weren't in love with Youko and in labor right now I would be enjoying this' I thought sarcastically.

"Don't worry Yusuke, water kitsunes are natural healers and are trained since birth about this kind of thing, I'll try to make this as painless for you as possible," Kouryo said. 'And here comes the wonders of giving birth' I thought, trying to let the humor take away my pain. It wasn't working.

"Fuck that hurts," I screamed. 'Skip the mushy crap about me and Kurama having kids, if they are this much of a pain in the ass then I don't even want to KNOW what will happen when they finally come OUT of my ass,' I thought in despair.

I then blinked and watched as the girl, Senritsu, who I had saved earlier, grasp my left hand and gave me a light squeeze. I gave her a pained smile and whispered a small thanks.

"Now Yusuke listen to what I have to tell you okay." Kouryo said in a serious tone.

"You mean like telling me to breath and push," I joked as I stared at her. She gave me an exasperated glare.

"No you fool now listen closely and do as I say." Kouryo said in seriously nodded. I nodded when more pain went through my body. Slowly, all the girls began helping me calm down by rubbing my back and squeezing my hand.

For what seemed like hours I continued to push like hell to get the kids out. Tears fell from my eyes. Youko had his hands full with Kumo at the moment so he couldn't help me out at the moment. All I wanted was to go home and crawl into bed with my red headed mate.

Youko had long since killed Kanashii, and Kumo was now seriously injured. Finally I heard Kouryo's voice say, "I see the head." I would have cracked up at the little phrase had it not been the fact that the so called head was coming out of MY ass.

"Okay Yusuke, Push, damn it Yusuke push." Kouryo urged.

"Kyaa, I am pushing you blind idiot, how bout this, lets switch and I tell you to push like any other common moron while you do the fucking pushing," I yelled at her before pushing with all my might. Through my pain I could see Youko capture Kumo in some vines and turn to watch.

Soon cries of a new born filled the area. I gave a sigh of relief. One down, two more to go. I looked up from the baby to Youko. I could see him smiling with relief before using his rose whip to slice Kumo's head off. Then my mate in bloody kimono came running to my rescue.

I smiled at him as he got through the barrier. I then looked back at the baby and gave out another breath of relief.

"It's a girl," Kouryo said softly as she handed the little girl to her "mother." I gently cradled her as Youko sat down beside me.

"Beautiful," I heard Youko murmur. I blinked. 'Well if you call a baby covered in blood beautiful then you have weird tastes' I thought sarcastically before looking at the young one. It was true, the kid was beautiful.

Her head was crowned with bloody silver hair and blood tipped fox ear, her eyes a mellow gold color, just like her father. I smirked. 'Even has the blood on her too' I thought before handing the little one over to Youko. I could see a small little tail poking out of the shirt Kouryo had put her in. It curled around Youko's arm as he held her.

Suddenly the cute fluffy yet sappy moment was ruined when once again pain took over me. And you know why...cause once again I have to go through the wonders of giving birth. Oh joy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed once more and for about five minutes went through the pain. Youko was now holding onto my right hand while Senritsu held onto my left. 'Don't blame me if I brake your fingers' I thought before pushing once more.

"Yusuke push."

Damn it Kouryo, what does it look like I am doing, giving Youko a lap dance," I screamed as I finally gave another big push. Now two cries filled the world. Mine and some other kid.

I sighed in relief. 'One more, just one more' I thought happily before looking up expectantly at Kouryo. She wrapped it up in another shirt that some girl had given her. I blinked. Both Kouryo and some other girl were completely topless.

"Wow I didn't know I was going to get a strip show while in labor," I joked as I stared at the girls who were now only dressed in bras and pants. Kouryo gave me a narrowed look while Youko gave me a gentle slap on the head. I chuckled hoarsely before once again pain took over.

"Man, why do kids have to be such a pain in the ass," I muttered before doing the oh so wonderful pushing again. My ass and thighs felt like they were on fire. Not to mention my stomach and hips. 'I wonder if Youko will still love me when he sees that my hips have expanded' I thought randomly as I pushed and pushed.

30 minutes of pain. That was all I could say. I still haven't figured out if the other kid I gave birth to was a boy or a girl. Oh well. Finally the damn kid had made up its mind and had decided to leave my poor abused ass.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Were the only comprehendible words anyone could hear through the room. Then all was silence. Faint crying could be heard but only for a moment, then it was once again all silence.

I blinked. Why wasn't there any crying? I then felt a twist of worry shoot through me as I slightly lifted myself up to see if the baby was alright. I could see that Kouryo had the same worried look in her eyes. Tears streamed from my eyes as I looked over at Youko. I could somewhat see Hiei and Kuwabara's form next to him.

"Youko, the kit, did we loose it?" I asked mournfully. Youko looked at me before giving me a small smile. Suddenly out of no where I heard a couple of hic-cups coming from the once silent child. I looked back over at the small form with a hopeful gaze.

Kouryo looked up at me and smiled.

"She's going to be okay," Kouryo said happily. I blinked... 'she' I thought to myself. I then looked at the now pronounced girl. Like me, she had raven colored hair. Though she had long hair instead of short. She blinked at me showing me her honey gold gaze. The color of Youko's eyes except instead they had a delighted look in them, like my eyes.

On her face and body were my demon form markings except under her left eye lid was a small birth mark. On her rump was a cute raven colored tail one single silver line going straight through the middle. Her ears were also black with a silver line running down the middle though on her left ear was a rose shaped silver spot. I took in a shaky breath as I looked at my little baby girl. I then looked at the other one that I had yet to see.

Youko slowly picked up the baby I was looking at and handed it to me carefully.

"It's a boy," Youko said proudly as he gave the little boy to me. I felt my bottom lip quiver as I stared at my only little boy. I heard all the people in the room, besides Hiei of course, make cute little awing sounds.

The boy that was now in my arms had black hair with silver high lights except in his bangs. His wild bangs were black with silver tinted tips and drips of red blood from being a new born. His eyes, were exactly like mine, warm chocolate brown. He had a cute little raven black tail with a silver tip. His little fox ears were black with one silver leaf like shape in the middle of each ear.

I looked up at Youko and I could literally feel the pride radiating off of him as he held his two little girls, their tails wrapped around the arm holding them. I looked back down to my little boy and noticed something.

In the middle of his forehead was a green lined with silver marking of a falling leaf. I looked over at the other two girls. The first born kit had a light silver lined with dark red colored rose bud like marking on her forehead while the last born a bloomed red rose lined with black marking on her forehead.

'Huh, whats up with the markings' I thought while cradling the boy in my arms.

"Their beautiful," I heard Kouryo murmur. Other such compliments were said by the other girls.

"You must be very proud," Koenma said in joyful tone. I just nodded. I don't think any words could express how proud and happy I was. Suddenly the babies started crying.

"Um, I think their hungry," Kuwabara said. I blinked. 'Hell no am I going to breast feed these little brats' I thought in horror as I stared at them. Kouryo just giggled.

"I can go and get the girls who are upstairs so that way one of them can help, plus they need to be saved anyways," piped up the girl who I had taken in earlier. She was still in a bloody outfit. I winced. There was so much blood. 'Was it healthy for babies to see so much blood when they are first born' I thought as the girl got up and rushed up the stairs.

Some other girls agreed and went with her. Soon everyone was giving me and Youko some space.

Youko silently sat down next to me with the now quiet kits in his embrace. I watched as he slowly transformed back into the red head I loved so much. Tenderly Kurama rubbed his cheek against mine as we stared at the little kits.

They were so small that it was unbelievable that they had made my ass hurt so much.

"Their beautiful aren't they," Kurama said in a light, smooth voice.

"Yeah they are." I said happily.

"What should we name them." Kurama asked. I smiled then looked at the eldest child in Kurama's arms.

"Well I think we should call the first one Yuri," I said happily.

"Lily," Kurama mused as he looked at said baby, before nodding.

"Alright, her name will for now on be Yuri." Kurama said proudly. "What should we name this little girl then," Kurama asked quietly.

"How bout Rira, since the girls are twins," I said. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Lilac," Kurama asked. I nodded. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Hey at least I'm not naming them Sakura like everyone else would," I argued. Kurama just smiled before nodding.

"Now Yusuke, since you got to name the girls I get to name the boy," Kurama said. I sighed before nodding. Kurama for a long while just stared at the child in my arms, thinking hard about what to say.

Kurama's P.O.V.

'This is a rather difficult decision.' I thought as I stared at the child in my lovers arms. /If you pick Sakura, I'm gonna murder you/ Youko grumbled. I mentally rolled my eyes. 'Who in their right mind would name a boy Sakura.' I thought to the fox as I kept pondering a name for the boy.

/How bout Sokeibu/ Youko joked. 'YOUKO YOU MORON, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK I WOULD NAME MY ONLY BOY GROIN, ARE YOU OFF YOUR ROCKER OR DID KANASHII SQUEEZE YOUR DICK TOO HARD' I yelled at the idiotic fox.

/I wasn't serious moron/ Youko said back. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. 'How about Hokori' I thought. /Hm I like it. Pride seems like a pretty good name to call our kid as well as Yusuke's. We both sure as hell have a lot of pride./ Youko thought.

"Hokori seems like a pretty good name doesn't it?" I asked as I looked at Yusuke. I smiled. He looked so cute with his face all flushed like that. Yusuke returned my smile with his own beautiful one that I had so long ago fallen in love with.

"I like that name. Its perfect," Yusuke said. I smiled even wider.

"Well Yuri, Hokori, Rira, welcome to the family," I said happily to the three young ones. They all gave us cute little wide looks, occasionally blinking before Yuri broke out into a fit of giggles. I chuckled and cuddled the young ones to my chest.

Soon enough, even MORE women came trailing down the stairs, some with wide tummies while others holding newborns of their own. After a while the kits were before long well fed and sleeping peacefully.

"Something tells me its going to not be so quiet when we get back home," Yusuke said as he stared at the little ones. I chuckled quietly and nodded. I then felt Yusuke rest his head against my shoulder.

"Kurama, I'm tired, lets go home now," Yusuke said before falling into a peaceful slumber. I chuckled and put all the kits in Yusuke's arms before picking up the tired form of my mate.

"Yes, lets go home Yusuke," I murmured before walking out of the place that had held my mate captive for so long. Along the way Yusuke sleepily woke up.

"Kurama," Yusuke said tiredly. I looked down at his face that held a serene smile.

"Yes love." I asked.

"I love you, my Kurama, my Youko, my mate," Yusuke said happily before sealing his love for me with a kiss. '/I love you too/' Youko and I thought in unison before walking out of the castle and into the colors of the sunset.

* * *

Well was that a great ending or what. I know most of you wanted two boys but heh heh, well you see, I couldn't think of any other boy name so I stuck with another girl. Sides might as well give them extra hell with two girls instead of one.

Yusuke: What the hell is THAT suppose to mean.  
Vixenia::blink blink: wow Yusuke, you and I haven't talked since like the second chapter. What have you been doing.  
Yusuke::smirk: more like WHO I've been doing you blonde idiot.  
Vixenia: Hey don't make fun of me cause I am a blonde. I get better grades then you do, even in math.  
Yusuke: Uh huh sure. Blondie. Anyways, I think you would know better then anyone what I have been doing lately or more like who.  
Vixenia: Shut up Yusuke or I won't have Kurama do you for a month.  
Yusuke::gulp:  
Kurama::sigh: when on earth can I possibly be around sane people anymore.  
Vixenia: Do you even know anyone who IS sane?  
Kurama: Good question.  
Vixenia: well anyways, thank you everyone for enjoying the fic. I hope that in years to come people will still look over this fic and think I am an awesome writer and will still review. Right Kurama...Yusuke. :looks around: where did they go?  
Closet: O-oh Kurama yes yes YES.  
Vixenia: O.O ... er ... O.O :peaks in closet with best friend Kouryo-chan and watches the action:  
Senritsu: since everyone is momentarily busy, me, and the kits will end things here for you all. Good bye all and I hope you have a wonderful year. Kits, say bai bai.  
Yuri::waves bye:  
Hokori: oi O.O  
Rira: buh buh  
Senritsu: Aren't they just precious. Anyways hoped you enjoyed the fic. Remember to review. See you all later in the sequel. bai bai


End file.
